


Teen Wolves

by nothoughts_headempty



Series: Teen Wolves [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Continuation, M/M, Puppy Pack, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothoughts_headempty/pseuds/nothoughts_headempty
Summary: The puppy pack spinoff we all desperately need. Includes well-earned redemptions, brand new supernaturals, and reinforces the fact that the McCall Pack said no cishets allowed.DISCLAIMER: This is written in a script format. Each chapter is written as if it was a script for an actual episode of Teen Wolf. None of them are real episodes, and I don't claim to own the rights to the show or the pre-existing characters, I just wanted to have some fun and see if I could write my own little spinoff.
Relationships: Alec & Theo Raeken, Corey Bryant & Theo Raeken, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar & Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Teen Wolves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876315
Comments: 45
Kudos: 103





	1. Episode #101 - Alarmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The puppy pack assembles against their first enemy: a new family that have moved in next door to Liam, who seem to know just a bit too much about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MASSIVE shout out to my best friend for a) getting me into Teen Wolf in the first place, b) helping me figure out how everything should work with her extensive Teen Wolf knowledge, c) doing like 90% of the work developing the new characters, and d) beta reading this. This wouldn't exist without her I love u bro <3
> 
> My planning document for this is currently 112 pages long and contains an in-depth analysis of seasons 1, 2 & 6b of the original show. I did not come here to fuck around.

**TEEN WOLVES  
** Episode #101

ACT ONE 

FADE IN:

EXT. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE - NIGHT

Heavy footsteps fall on wet leaves as a YOUNG MAN jogs through the Beacon Hills Preserve. He stops and leans against a tree to catch his breath and take a drink from his water bottle.

A SOFT SINGING in the distance makes him tense.

YOUNG MAN  
Who's there?

The singing gets LOUDER, and, slowly, the tension starts to drain out of the young man. He stumbles towards the sound, seemingly against his will.

As the singing comes CLOSER, the young man becomes more and more desperate to reach it. He climbs a hill on his hands and feet, more ANIMAL than human, until he reaches the crest.

His eyes widen as he sees the SOURCE of the singing, and he opens his mouth to scream.

EXT. GEYER HOME/BACKYARD - NIGHT

A loud cheer fills the air as a lacrosse ball flies past NOLAN HOLLOWAY into the goal. LIAM DUNBAR and MASON HEWITT high-five, and COREY BRYANT claps from his position in the opposite goal.

ALEC HOWARD leans on his lacrosse stick, frowning.

ALEC  
This really doesn't feel fair.

LIAM  
You're just saying that because you're losing.

ALEC  
No, I'm saying it because it's three against two.

MASON  
To be fair, Corey and I basically make up one good player.

COREY  
Hey!

ALEC  
And why is Nolan in the goals? He sucks at it.

NOLAN  
Hey!

ALEC  
Can't we rearrange the teams a bit?

Liam and Mason exchange a look.

LIAM  
Think of it like an initiation. We have to see what you're made of if you want to make it in the pack.

MASON  
Plus it's pretty cathartic to throw balls at Nolan.

Nolan frowns, but doesn't say anything. Alec huffs.

ALEC  
Couldn't we at least have invited someone else to play? Don't you guys have any more friends?

MASON  
The rest of the pack are off at college or out of town.

LIAM  
(angry mutter)  
Yeah, and Theo just disappeared off the face of the earth.

Liam picks up the ball with more force than he needs to.

ALEC  
Who's Theo?

Everyone is quiet as they all look at Liam, who tenses and avoids their gazes.

MASON  
You would have invited Theo to play lacrosse?

LIAM  
No!

Mason gives him a look.

LIAM (CONT'D)  
...Maybe? Why does it matter?

Liam passes the ball to Mason.

MASON  
I just can't imagine scary murderer Theo doing something so... normal?

LIAM  
He's not--

He comes to a halt as Mason, aiming for Nolan's goal, throws the ball over the fence into the NEIGHBOUR'S YARD.

LIAM (CONT'D)  
(relieved)  
I'll get it.

He rushes over to the fence as Mason watches him, concerned.

Liam peeks over the fence just in time to use his WEREWOLF REFLEXES to catch the ball before it smashes into his nose.

RYDER (O.S.)  
Oh, I'm so sorry!

Liam looks up from the ball to see a GIRL who seems to be about 20, with grown-out red hair and a general punk aesthetic that doesn't match the suppressed smile on her face.

RYDER (CONT'D)  
I didn't expect you to show up right there. Good reflexes though, that could have gone much worse.

LIAM  
Oh, uh, yeah, I play lacrosse so, you know, good reflexes...

An awkward pause.

RYDER  
Well, anyway, I'm Ryder. My family just moved in.

Liam looks over her shoulder to see THREE TEENS in the backyard, pretending not to watch him. He looks back at RYDER.

LIAM  
Liam. Uh, thanks for the ball back.

He smiles awkwardly and turns back to the pack.

RYDER  
I hope you find Theo soon.

Liam whips around to face her again. She leans against the fence, smirking slightly.

RYDER (CONT'D)  
I know _I_ don't want to see what an angry werewolf is like without his anchor.

And with that, she pushes off the fence and walks away, leaving Liam frozen as he watches her go.

CUT TO:

**MAIN TITLE: TEEN WOLVES**

INT. HIGH SCHOOL/CORRIDOR - DAY

The front doors of the school open to reveal the THREE TEENS Liam saw. In front is WADE CLIFFORD - a confident 16-year-old who winks at everyone he passes - followed by KAI MARIS - a less confident but equally flirty 17-year old - and FEN MARIS - Kai's 15-year-old brother who's just happy to be included.

They walk through the doors in the most cliché 'popular kids' entrance they can manage, but none of the other students seem to mind. Everyone is ENRAPTURED as they pass, unable to take their eyes off them.

Everyone except for Liam, who GLARES at them suspiciously.

LIAM  
I don't trust them.

MASON  
All they've done is walk through a door. How can you already not trust them?

LIAM  
They live with that Ryder girl.

ALEC  
The one who threw us our ball back? How sinister.

Liam frowns.

LIAM  
She knew I was a werewolf.

The pack all stare at him.

NOLAN  
Everyone knows you're a werewolf, Liam. Someone probably told her.

LIAM  
Okay, yeah, but she also--

He cuts himself off. Mason narrows his eyes.

MASON  
What did she--

LIAM  
We need to watch them. Make sure they're not up to anything.

Everyone groans.

COREY  
We _just_ finished dealing with the hunters and the Anuk-ite. Can't we take a break from the whole 'supernatural vigilante' thing for a couple of weeks?

MASON  
Or forever?

LIAM  
Not if they're up to something!

The pack all look unimpressed. Liam stands his ground.

LIAM (CONT'D)  
Look, Monroe came after us because we didn't realise supernaturals were killing people until after they had already died, right?

Everyone flinches at the mention of Monroe.

LIAM (CONT'D)  
What if the same thing happens with these new people?

MASON  
You think they're supernatural?

LIAM  
Maybe. Whatever they are, we need to keep an eye on them. Everyone just... pick one of them and make sure they don't do anything suspicious.

Alec salutes.

ALEC  
(sarcastically)  
Yes, default alpha, sir.

Liam frowns at him as the SCHOOL BELL RINGS, and the pack all move towards their separate classes.

INT. HOSPITAL/CORRIDOR - DAY

MELISSA MCCALL walks down the corridor at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, consulting a chart, when someone stops her. She looks up to see DR GEYER looking conflicted.

MELISSA  
Oh, Dr Geyer. Can I help you?

Dr Geyer pauses to steel himself.

DR GEYER  
I hope so. It's about Liam...

Melissa, realising what he's asking, nods in understanding.

MELISSA  
You want help dealing with the werewolf thing?

DR GEYER  
(relieved)  
Yes, please.

MELISSA  
It's a lot to wrap your head around, huh? I'll do my best to give you the run down, but a lot of it is about trusting them to look after themselves. Do you trust Liam?

DR GEYER  
Of course.

Melissa smiles.

MELISSA  
Okay then. What do you want to know?

INT. HIGH SCHOOL/LIBRARY - DAY

Nolan, standing between a row of bookshelves, takes a deep breath. He grimaces, preparing himself, before peeking his head around the bookshelf.

He sees Kai, sitting by themself at one of the tables, reading.

Nolan quickly steps back behind the bookshelf, accidentally knocking some books off in the process. Kai looks up, confused.

Nolan squeezes his eyes shut. He takes another shaky breath, and moves to watch Kai again.

This time when he looks, the table is empty.

VOICE (O.S.)  
(whispering in Nolan's ear)  
What are we looking at?

Nolan jumps and turns to see Kai standing beside him, laughing.

KAI  
Sorry, but it was so easy.

Nolan panics, but something about Kai manages to slowly calm him down. He laughs a little bit with them.

KAI (CONT'D)  
So, why were you spying on me?

NOLAN  
I... I wasn't spying on you.

KAI  
Good, because you're terrible at it.

Kai smiles, and Nolan, despite himself, smiles back.

INT. HIGH SCHOOL/LIBRARY - DAY

An INVISIBLE Mason and Corey sit at a desk at the top of the library, holding hands. Corey is watching Wade, who is sitting at a table further along, but Mason is staring directly at Nolan and Kai, who are deep in conversation.

Corey, noticing that Mason is distracted, nudges him.

COREY  
(whispered)  
Hey, focus.

MASON  
(whispered)  
I _am_ focused. I'm focusing on Nolan fraternising with the enemy.

COREY  
(whispered)  
I thought you didn't agree with Liam thinking they were the enemy?

MASON  
(whispered)  
He's my best friend, I trust his judgement. Nolan, on the other hand, I don't trust at all.

COREY  
(whispered)  
Why not?

Suddenly, SYDNEY appears and tries to take a seat at the table, RIGHT ON TOP OF COREY. Corey, shocked, makes himself and Mason VISIBLE again.

Sydney, startled, turns and leaves.

COREY (CONT'D)  
Sorry, Sydney!

Wade, watching all this happen, gets up and leaves while Mason and Corey are DISTRACTED.

Corey turns back to Mason.

COREY (CONT'D)  
You said you trust Liam's judgement, right? Well, Liam trusts Nolan.

MASON  
Liam _also_ trusts Theo, for some reason. I trust his judgement when it comes to the supernatural, but he has a bad habit of forgiving people who will probably just turn around and stab him in the back. Again.

Corey goes to respond, when he sees that Wade is gone. Mason, also noticing this, grimaces.

MASON (CONT'D)  
Guess we blew our cover.

EXT. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE - DAY

Beacon Hills Preserve is surprisingly serene as THEO RAEKEN lies in the back of his TRUCK. That is, until the RUMBLE OF HIS STOMACH breaks the quiet air.

Theo groans and sits up. He pulls out his wallet to see if he has enough money to eat, but all he finds is a COUPLE OF COINS AND A BUTTON.

He leans back against the truck, letting his head smack against it.

A rustling sound draws his attention, and he looks over to see a RABBIT in the underbrush. As he watches it, his STOMACH GROWLS AGAIN.

He frowns and looks from his stomach to the rabbit. He considers it for a moment, before shaking his head.

THEO  
Not that desperate yet.

The rabbit runs away at the sound of his voice. Theo sighs, alone again.

INT. HIGH SCHOOL/ENGLISH CLASS - DAY

Alec leans on his hand, bored. He glances over at Fen on the other side of the classroom. Fen, feeling his gaze, glances back, and Alec quickly looks away.

Alec finds himself looking out the window, daydreaming. He doesn't notice when Fen gets up and leaves the classroom.

INT. HIGH SCHOOL/SPANISH CLASS - DAY

Liam scribbles in his notebook, trying to keep up with his lesson. His writing slows as he starts to hear a strange SINGING, too quiet for anyone but a werewolf to hear.

Liam pauses in his note taking, listening to the singing. Slowly, the sound starts to morph and change, until it sounds like...

VOICE (V.O)  
 _Liam._

Liam sits up straighter, and subconsciously leans towards the sound.

VOICE (V.O) (CONT'D)  
 _Li-am._

Liam furrows his brow. It sounds like--

LIAM  
Theo?

Wade watches him from across the classroom.

EXT. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE - DAY

BLOOD pools on the forest floor around the young man, who is sat, leaning against a tree, holding tightly to several WOUNDS.

A HUMANOID SHADOW slowly looms over him. He scrambles away from the figure casting it, but just finds himself backed more firmly against the tree.

He flinches as the figure reaches for him. They grab his arm.

YOUNG MAN  
Please.

Suddenly, he relaxes, as BLACK VEINS appear on his skin and flow towards the arm of the figure, over their tattoo of three horizontal ovals stacked on top of each other.

END OF ACT ONE

* * *

ACT TWO

INT. HIGH SCHOOL/LOCKER ROOM - DAY

The pack regroup in the locker room, while Liam, Corey, and Nolan get ready for lacrosse practise.

LIAM  
So none of you saw anything suspicious?

Everyone shakes their heads.

MASON  
They seem to be pretty normal.

NOLAN  
Kai was actually kind of cool.

Liam furrows his brow, thinking.

MASON  
...Liam?

LIAM  
I think we need Theo.

MASON  
What? _Why?_

LIAM  
Think about it! He's good at learning everything about his enemies. I'm sure he'd be able to figure out what they're up to.

MASON  
Who says they're up to anything!

COREY  
Are you sure you're not just finding an excuse to have Theo around?

Liam glares at him. Corey raises his hands in surrender.

COREY (CONT'D)  
It's ok if you are! I don't love the guy, but I know you two are sort of friends now.

LIAM  
We're not friends! We're more like... reluctant allies.

ALEC  
Once again, who's Theo?

MASON  
Look, if you think we need him, then fine, call him. Just... be careful.

Suddenly, COACH BOBBY FINSTOCK bursts into the locker room, slamming the door as he enters.

NOLAN  
You okay, Coach?

COACH  
No, I am not okay! Greenberg graduated last year!

The pack look confused.

LIAM  
I thought you were happy he was gone?

COREY  
Didn't you throw a party?

COACH  
Oh, I was ecstatic!

NOLAN  
Then what's wrong?

COACH  
Turns out, he has a younger brother. Now I've got four more years stuck with another Greenberg.

He glares at a group of freshmen at the back of the locker room. The pack follow his gaze, but can't figure out which student is the new Greenberg.

COACH (CONT'D)  
(wistful)  
I was a fool to think I might someday be free.

He looks back at the pack.

COACH (CONT'D)  
What are you all just standing around for? Get on the field!

He leaves, and the team scrambles to follow.

EXT. HIGH SCHOOL/LACROSSE FIELD - DAY

Mason and Alec take a seat on the stands as Liam, Corey, and Nolan head out onto the field. They start running drills as Alec turns to Mason.

ALEC  
So what's Liam's deal?

MASON  
What do you mean?

ALEC  
Why is he so obsessed with this Theo guy?

Mason frowns, and looks out to Liam on the field.

MASON  
Honestly? I don't know. I think they spent a lot of time together while we were dealing with the hunters and the Anuk-ite, and I guess they bonded? And then Theo just disappeared after the fight, and it seems like it hurt Liam.

Alec considers this for a moment.

ALEC  
I heard what Liam and Ryder were saying yesterday. She said Theo was his anchor.

Mason's eyes widen, and he huffs out a breath.

MASON  
That... makes a lot of sense, actually. I wish it didn't, but it does.

ALEC  
So how can this guy be Liam's anchor when you hate him so much?

MASON  
I don't... _hate_ him. He's not as bad as he used to be. I just can't trust him after what he did to the pack, and I don't understand how Liam _can._

ALEC  
What did he do to the pack?

Mason pauses.

MASON  
He tore it apart.

Alec frowns, and the two silently turn back to watch the practise.

INT. MASON'S CAR - NIGHT

The pack all pile into Mason's car: Mason and Liam in the front, Nolan, Alec and Corey in the back.

MASON  
So, where are we meeting Theo?

Liam shrugs.

LIAM  
I don't know.

Mason pauses in putting on his seatbelt to frown at Liam.

MASON  
You don't know? Didn't you call him?

LIAM  
I don't have his number.

MASON  
Then what was your plan?

COREY  
I think Scott has his number?

LIAM  
We're not asking Scott for Theo's phone number.

MASON  
Then what are we doing?

LIAM  
Just... drive around. I'm sure we'll find him eventually.

MASON  
That's a terrible plan.

Despite the plan being terrible, Mason finishes putting on his seatbelt and starts to drive.

MASON (CONT'D)  
How do you know he hasn't left town?

LIAM  
Where else would he go?

They drive in silence for a while, watching out the windows. None of them manage to spot Theo.

After a while, Alec begins to feel restless.

ALEC  
So give me the run-down on this guy. Who is he? What's he like? You guys have been so cryptic about him, I don't know what I should be expecting.

NOLAN  
I also barely know anything about him, except that he stopped Liam from killing me that one time.

Liam winces.

LIAM  
Sorry about that.

Nolan shrugs. Alec looks between them.

ALEC  
You tried to kill Nolan?

LIAM  
To be fair, he was trying to kill me first. We're cool now, though.

Alec shakes his head.

ALEC  
This pack is so messed up.

NOLAN  
So, Theo?

Liam thinks for a moment.

LIAM  
He's--

COREY  
\--Right over there.

Everyone in the car scrambles to look where Corey is pointing.

LIAM  
You've got to be kidding me.

INT. HOSPITAL/RECEPTION - NIGHT

Melissa and Dr Geyer sit behind the reception desk, coffee's in hand.

MELISSA  
\--and then, there was Scott, full werewolf face, bullet wound completely healed, fighting this crazy lizard creature, right in front of me. I don't think I had ever been that horrified.

Dr Geyer grimaces.

DR GEYER  
I guess that's a slightly worse way to find out your son is a werewolf than having him tell you the whole town wanted him dead.

MELISSA  
I definitely wish either of them had thought to tell us _before_ their lives were in danger.

She laughs, and Dr Geyer smiles uncomfortably. He thinks for a moment.

DR GEYER  
You know, Scott sounds like a great kid. Good head on his shoulders.

MELISSA  
(proud)  
He is.

Dr Geyer takes a breath.

DR GEYER  
But... I don't _love_ that he brought my son into all of this.

Melissa frowns.

MELISSA  
Liam did tell you how it happened, right? Because Scott--

DR GEYER  
\--Was saving his life, I know. I just wish...

He trails off, and Melissa nods.

MELISSA  
Me too.

They both drink their coffee in silence.

INT. THEO'S TRUCK - NIGHT

Theo sleeps peacefully under a small blanket in the back of his truck, when a KNOCK at the window wakes him. He raises a hand and waves dismissively.

THEO  
Yeah, I know, I'll move.

He slowly sits up and rubs his face.

LIAM (O.S.)  
What? No, Theo, we need your help.

Theo frowns, confused, and looks up at the window to find the whole puppy pack staring at him.

He sighs and flops back down, resigning himself to his fate.

ALEC (O.S)  
Why is he sleeping in his truck?

Theo groans.

INT. HOSPITAL/RECEPTION - NIGHT

The young man TUMBLES through the hospital doors, covered in blood and barely able to stand. Melissa and Dr Geyer rush over to him as a nearby nurse keeps him from crumbling to the floor.

EXT. HOSPITAL - NIGHT

A SHADOWY FIGURE watches the front of the hospital from a distance. They turn and leave, BLONDE HAIR flowing behind them.

END OF ACT TWO

* * *

ACT THREE

INT. HOSPITAL/EMERGENCY ROOM - NIGHT

Dr Geyer and Melissa try desperately to stop the young man's bleeding, but NOTHING they do seems to have any effect.

DR GEYER  
I've never seen anything like this before. It's almost...

MELISSA  
Supernatural?

They share a look. Melissa starts rummaging around in her pockets.

DR GEYER  
What are you doing?

MELISSA  
I don't know a lot about supernatural wounds, but there is one thing I can try.

She finds what she's looking for, and pulls out a SMALL JAR.

MELISSA (CONT'D)  
They're called the Nine Herbs.

EXT. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE - NIGHT

Theo closes the door of his truck and leans against it casually.

THEO  
So, to what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from the puppy pa--

Liam cuts him off with a PUNCH to the face. Theo stumbles, and the rest of the pack look between him and Liam, shocked. Liam is seething.

LIAM  
Where the _hell_ have you been?

Theo touches his face and looks at the blood on his hands.

THEO  
Good to see you too.

LIAM  
Shut up. Why are you out in the middle of nowhere sleeping in your truck?

Theo shrugs.

THEO  
They don't like it when I do it in town.

Liam moves to punch Theo again, but the pack all surge forward to stop him. Theo takes a step back.

LIAM  
Why are you sleeping in your truck _in the first place?_

Theo has the decency to look embarrassed. Corey tilts his head.

COREY  
Theo, are you homeless?

Theo glares at him, but his eyes keep darting back to Liam. A look of understanding crosses Mason's face.

MASON  
You've been sleeping in your truck since Liam brought you back from hell, haven't you?

Theo shifts his glare to Mason, but still finds himself looking to Liam, who now look like _he's_ been punched. Theo deflates.

THEO  
Okay, yeah. I've been sleeping in my truck. But, you've got to admit, it's a pretty nice--

LIAM  
When was the last time you slept in a bed?

Theo pauses, and thinks about it for a moment.

THEO  
Uh, I had a fake house when I first came back to Beacon Hills? I slept there for a bit.

Liam looks shocked.

LIAM  
That was over a year ago! How have you not slept in a real bed for over a year?

Theo bristles.

THEO  
Well, it's not like I've had much of a choice, have I?

LIAM  
Maybe if you hadn't just _disappeared_ , and had told someone that you were _HOMELESS_ , we could have _helped_ you.

Theo scoffs.

THEO  
What, like any of you would have cared?

Liam shoves him.

LIAM  
 _I WOULD HAVE CARED! WE'RE FRIENDS, YOU IDIOT!_

Theo freezes, completely taken aback. Everyone looks back and forth between them, but neither Theo nor Liam notice, too busy looking at each other.

Mason steps forward.

MASON  
Okay, now that _that's_ out of the way, can we grab Theo and go home now?

Theo tries to compose himself, but he still seems a bit shaken up.

THEO  
Why are you guys here?

ALEC  
Liam thinks his new neighbours are evil supernaturals and thinks you can help him dig up dirt on them.

Theo looks at Alec, confused about who this kid is, before smirking coldly at Liam.

THEO  
Oh, so we're friends, huh? And yet, you only think to come find me when you need me?

Liam scowls at him.

LIAM  
I was trying to give you space, jerk.

Alec moves to the passenger side of Theo's truck and gets in.

MASON  
Alec, what are you doing?

ALEC  
I figure someone needs to make sure Theo actually comes back with us, and I do _not_ want to be stuck in a car with angry Liam.

Theo snorts.

THEO  
I don't know who this kid is, but I like him.

Alec grins, and Theo opens the drivers-side door. He looks back at Liam.

THEO (CONT'D)  
Fine, I'll help you. Just tell me where to go.

Liam is still fuming.

LIAM  
My house.

Theo nods and gets into the truck.

THEO  
Okay then. See you there.

And with that, he and Alec drive away.

INT. HOSPITAL/EMERGENCY ROOM - NIGHT

Dr Geyer and Melissa watch the young man. He now has the NINE HERBS spread across all of his wounds, which are smoking, but NOT HEALING.

DR GEYER  
How long does it take to work?

MELISSA  
Not this long.

The HEART RATE MONITOR attached to the young man goes crazy as his heart rate gets LOWER. Melissa and Dr Geyer frantically try to do everything they can to save him, but the telltale tone of the monitor tells them they're TOO LATE.

INT. THEO'S TRUCK - NIGHT

The silence is awkward in Theo's truck. Theo stares straight ahead, watching the road, while Alec stares at Theo. Theo glances at him.

THEO  
(awkward)  
So... you're new.

ALEC  
Yep. I'm Alec.

THEO  
Theo.

ALEC  
I know. I've heard a lot about you.

Theo glances at him again.

THEO  
Like what?

ALEC  
I heard you're a big scary murderer.

THEO  
And yet you happily jumped into my truck, alone.

Alec shrugs.

ALEC  
Haven't had the best sense of self-preservation since hunters killed my whole family.

Theo grimaces.

THEO  
(awkward)  
Uh... that's... that's rough, buddy.

Alec laughs.

ALEC  
Nice avatar reference.

Theo frowns, confused.

THEO  
Nice what?

INT. MASON'S CAR - NIGHT

Back in Mason's car, Liam and Mason argue in the front, while Corey and Nolan sit quietly in the back. The tension is high.

MASON  
I just don't understand how you can trust him.

LIAM  
He's changed! You saw him take Gabe's pain. You're the one who said that you can't do that unless you care.

MASON  
Just because he took pain from one person, doesn't make up for the fact that he _killed_ Scott.

LIAM  
Of course it doesn't! But it _does_ mean that he's capable of caring about others, which is a decent step towards becoming a good person.

MASON  
I just don't want him to trick you again. You don't know what kind of evil scheme he could be planning.

INT. THEO'S TRUCK - NIGHT

Alec leans towards Theo.

ALEC  
So you don't know _any_ pop culture from after 2005?

THEO  
I know _some_ pop culture. But I spent most of my life in sewers with mad scientists, so a couple of things may have passed me by.

ALEC  
Have you heard of vine?

THEO  
Like... the type of plant?

ALEC  
Oh my god.

INT. MASON'S CAR - NIGHT

Liam leans against the car window.

LIAM  
I just don't understand why he didn't tell me he was homeless.

COREY  
He was probably embarrassed. Or, like he said, he didn't think you would care.

LIAM  
Why would he think that?

MASON  
The first thing you did when you saw him was punch him in the face. I don't generally do that to the people I care about.

Liam frowns and looks out the window. He notices that they're about to pull up at his house. Nolan notices too.

NOLAN  
Oh, thank god.

INT. HOSPITAL/DR GEYER'S OFFICE - NIGHT

Melissa and Dr Geyer sit in silence, mourning their lost patient. Melissa furrows her brow, and seems to come to a decision.

MELISSA  
We need to learn about the supernatural.

Dr Geyer looks at her.

DR GEYER  
Explain.

MELISSA  
We could have saved that kid if we knew _anything_ about what caused his wounds, and how to treat them. People have been dying from 'animal attacks' in this town for years, but if we put in a little research...

DR GEYER  
(understanding)  
We might be able to deal with supernaturally-inflicted wounds and diseases.

MELISSA  
And help our own supernatural kids when they get hurt.

They both nod, proud of the plan they've come up with.

MELISSA (CONT'D)  
Now, where do we start?

INT. GEYER HOME/LIAM'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

The pack all crowd around Liam's WINDOW, looking at the house next door. Liam pulls Theo into the middle.

LIAM  
Okay, do your thing.

THEO  
My thing?

LIAM  
Yeah, your 'look at someone and see their deepest, darkest secrets and how to exploit them' thing.

Theo frowns.

THEO  
Is that really my thing?

LIAM  
Just do it, please.

Theo rolls his eyes, but looks out the window.

THEO  
I can't even see anything.

EXT. MARIS HOME/UPSTAIRS WINDOW - NIGHT

Through the window, all the pack can see is a glimpse of the top of some stairs. Nothing moves inside the house.

Until Kai appears, walking up the stairs.

INT. GEYER HOME/LIAM'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Liam leans closer to the window, and, subsequently, Theo.

LIAM  
There's someone. Tell me what they're up to.

THEO  
You know I can't read minds, right?

EXT. MARIS HOME/UPSTAIRS WINDOW - NIGHT

Kai moves towards the window, looking at something beneath it. As they reach it, they look up and out the window, RIGHT AT THE PACK.

INT. GEYER HOME/LIAM'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Everyone quickly reaches for Corey, who makes them all INVISIBLE. Everyone, that is, except for Nolan, who LAUNCHES himself away from the window.

EXT. MARIS HOME/UPSTAIRS WINDOW - NIGHT

Kai tilts their head as they look out the window, before shrugging and turning to leave.

INT. GEYER HOME/LIAM'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Corey makes everyone VISIBLE again, and they all turn to Nolan, who is propped up on the floor.

MASON  
What was that?

Nolan flushes.

NOLAN  
What was what?

ALEC  
Why did you just launch yourself away from the window like it was made of spiders or something?

Nolan stammers. Theo looks out the window, then turns back to Nolan, smirking.

THEO  
I think the little hunter has a crush.

Nolan flushes harder.

NOLAN  
Don't call me that.

Liam frowns, looks out the window, and then back at Nolan.

LIAM  
Dude! Don't fall for the enemy!

NOLAN  
How do we know they're the enemy? Kai's really cool when you get to know them.

LIAM  
You've known them for a day.

COREY  
Uh, guys?

Everyone turns to Corey, who is looking out the window. They move to see what he's looking at.

EXT. MARIS HOME/UPSTAIRS WINDOW - NIGHT

At the upstairs window, standing where Kai stood before, is Ryder, watching the pack and smirking.

END OF ACT THREE

* * *

ACT FOUR

EXT. GEYER HOME/FRONT DOOR - NIGHT

Liam quickly ushers everyone out the FRONT DOOR, glancing at the neighbouring house as he does.

LIAM  
(louder than necessary)  
Okay, good study group guys. I think I'm ready for the test tomorrow.

ALEC  
Smooth.

Mason, Corey, Alec and Nolan head towards Mason's car, while Theo moves towards his truck. Liam stops him.

LIAM  
No, you're staying here.

THEO  
Wow, Liam. At least take me to dinner first.

Liam glares at him.

LIAM  
I'm not just going to let you disappear to sleep in your truck again. I have a guest room.

Mason stops walking and looks between them.

MASON  
Maybe we should all stay the night?

LIAM  
(confused)  
Why?

MASON  
It could be fun! A pack sleepover!  
(pause)  
Plus Theo.

No one seems ecstatic about the idea.

MASON (CONT'D)  
Come on, it'll be great! Right, Corey?

Mason turns back to Corey, who looks a little PALE. His eyes keep darting towards Theo.

Mason softens when he looks at him. He sighs.

MASON (CONT'D)  
Alright. Goodnight Liam. Theo.

He takes Corey's hand and starts heading towards his car again, leaving Liam and Theo alone on the doorstep.

Liam looks at Theo and gestures towards the door in an exaggerated 'after you' motion. Theo glances at his truck, but sighs and heads back inside.

INT. GEYER HOME/GUEST ROOM- NIGHT

Liam puts an extra pillow on the guest bed and steps away.

LIAM  
(awkward)  
So, yeah. You can sleep there tonight. And if either of my parents ask--

He's cut off by the sound of his PHONE RINGING. He gives Theo and apologetic grimace and moves to the other side of the room to answer it.

LIAM (CONT'D)  
Hello?

Behind him, Theo awkwardly sits on the very edge of the bed, barely touching it.

DR GEYER (V.O.)  
 _Hey, Liam. Could you come over to the hospital, please?_

LIAM  
Why? Is something wrong?

Theo pauses in examining the bed to look over at Liam.

DR GEYER (V.O.)  
 _No, no. Nothing like that. Melissa and I just need your help. Is Mason still around? Can he give you a ride?_

Liam glances over at Theo, who sighs and reluctantly nods.

LIAM  
Yeah, I can get a ride. I'll be there soon.

INT. MASON'S CAR - NIGHT

Alec gets out of Mason's car, shutting the door behind him. Nolan has already been dropped home.

MASON  
Goodnight Alec!

EXT. MCCALL HOME - NIGHT

Alec waves behind him as he heads towards the front door of the McCall home.

INT. MASON'S CAR - NIGHT

Mason huffs out a breath and starts driving away.

He and Corey drive in silence for a moment, just enjoying each other's company. Mason glances at Corey.

MASON (CONT'D)  
So, are you okay? You looked kind of terrified before.

Corey looks down, embarrassed.

COREY  
I'm fine.

Mason reaches over and takes his hand.

COREY (CONT'D)  
I'm just... not fully over everything. With the Dread Doctors... and Theo.

MASON  
You don't have to be. Some pretty traumatic stuff happened to you. I don't think I'm over it either.

Corey nods.

COREY  
He's changing. I can see it, and I'm happy for him. I just think it's going to take a while for me to come to terms with it.

MASON  
You don't have to-

COREY  
I want to. I don't want to have this dragging me down forever.

He smiles at Mason.

COREY  
And, besides, he's the only other person anything like me left in the world. Us chimeras have to stick together.

EXT. HOSPITAL - NIGHT

Theo and Liam pull up at the hospital, and Liam gets out of the truck.

LIAM  
Stay here. I don't think I'll be long.

He starts heading towards the front doors. Theo leans out of the truck and yells after him.

THEO  
I'm not going to be your getaway driver, Liam!

Liam ignores him, and Theo, despite himself, smiles fondly.

Standing behind her own car, Ryder WATCHES the interaction with interest.

RYDER  
(to herself)  
So, you must be Theo.

INT. HOSPITAL/DR GEYER'S OFFICE - NIGHT

Liam knocks on the open door of Dr Geyer's office, and walks in to join Melissa and Dr Geyer.

MELISSA  
Hey Liam.

Liam smiles at her, and turns to his dad.

LIAM  
What's up?

DR GEYER  
Melissa and I have come up with an idea that we think is going to help a lot of people in this town, but we need your help.

MELISSA  
How much information can you get us on the supernatural?

EXT. HOSPITAL - NIGHT

Theo sits quietly in his truck, tapping occasionally on the steering wheel.

LIAM (V.O)  
 _Theo?_

Theo sits up and listens to the faint sound of Liam's voice.

LIAM (V.O) (CONT'D)  
 _Theo, can you come here?_

Theo sighs, opening the truck door.

THEO  
(mutters)  
Make up your mind, Liam.

INT. HOSPITAL/ELEVATOR ALCOVE - NIGHT

Theo walks around, looking for Liam, who is nowhere to be seen.

THEO  
Liam?

LIAM (V.O)  
 _In here._

Theo looks towards the ELEVATOR DOORS, which open in front of him. He takes a tentative step inside.

INT. HOSPITAL/ELEVATOR - NIGHT

Liam is inside the elevator, but he looks... DIFFERENT. He looks exactly like he did the night they defeated the Anuk-ite.

THEO  
When did you--

LIAM  
I'm not dying for you either.

Theo freezes. The scene is all too familiar to him.

THEO  
Liam?

Liam looks towards the doors, which are now CLOSED as the elevator ascends.

LIAM  
But, I will fight with you.

He looks back at Theo, who hasn't moved an inch.

THEO  
Liam, what's--

The words die in his throat as Liam reaches for his face. He STOPS BREATHING.

Liam leans in.

INT. HOSPITAL/2ND FLOOR ELEVATOR ALCOVE - NIGHT

Liam walks past the elevator, but pauses when he hears someone's heart POUNDING FRANTICALLY. He looks around, and realises it's coming from inside the ELEVATOR. He rushes over and presses the button.

The doors open, and Liam sees the source of the pounding.

Theo is standing stock-still, as Ryder - now with POINTED EARS, LONG FINGERNAILS, GLOWING PINK EYES, and RAZOR SHARP TEETH - holds his face, her teeth inches away from him.

LIAM  
 _THEO?_

Theo's brow furrows minutely at the sound of Liam's voice, but he doesn't move.

Liam lunges towards Theo, grabbing him and manhandling him out of the elevator. He pulls him a safe distance away, and turns back, EYES GLOWING, to face Ryder.

But she's already GONE.

END OF ACT FOUR

* * *

ACT FIVE

INT. HIGH SCHOOL/LIBRARY - DAY

The pack plus Theo gather around a table in the school library. It's a Saturday, so no one else is around.

Mason drops a STACK OF BOOKS on the table, and they all grab one each and start searching through them. Everyone except for Theo, who is sitting still and staring at the table.

MASON  
So, what are we looking for?

LIAM  
Something with glowing pink eyes, long nails, and pointed teeth. I think it can paralyse its victims? Theo, what did she do to you?

Everyone turns to Theo, who flinches.

THEO  
(flustered)  
It, uh... it shows you things? Like, illusions, almost, but it... it feels real.

Theo is FLUSHED beet-red at this point, and everyone stares at him in awe.

MASON  
I do _not_ want to go up against this thing if it can make _Theo Raeken_ like... _this._

COREY  
What did she show you?

Theo huffs out a tiny breath and refuses to meet anyone's gazes.

THEO  
I, uh... I don't remember.

ALEC  
I thought you said this guy was a good liar?

Theo wheezes and drops his head onto the desk. No one knows how to process it.

Mason finally manages to tear his eyes off Theo and flick through his book.

MASON  
Ok, well, there's a couple of creatures here that cast illusions. Most of them are shape-shifters, though, and it sounds like Theo and Liam were both seeing different things, so I don't think that's what we're looking for.

LIAM  
I mean, she did shift a bit. Ryder doesn't normally have pink eyes and sharp teeth.

MASON  
Right, yeah, the eyes. From what I can see, not a lot of creatures have pink eyes when they shift. The only creatures that do and that also create illusions are...

He trails off and glances at Theo. Alec looks at what he's reading.

ALEC  
Sirens? You mean those mermaids that sing and make you fall in love with them?

Everyone looks at Theo, who has his hands on top of his head on the table.

MASON  
Not exactly. It says here that they actually make you see something you desire. Usually either a person or a situation.

Theo shrinks in on himself. No one has looked away.

LIAM  
So, you're saying that Theo ended up like this because he saw something he desires?

COREY  
Or someone.

THEO  
(muffled)  
Can we please not talk about me like I'm not here?

Alec moves to sit next to Theo, and leans towards him.

ALEC  
So, which is it? I don't think you would be this embarrassed if you had seen a situation. Is the big, scary murderer pining?

THEO  
(muffled)  
Shut up, kid. I've killed before, and I'll do it again.

Everyone tenses, including Theo, who just realised what he said. He turns his head to look at Alec, who's grinning. Alec laughs, and Theo tentatively laughs too. Everyone else is deeply uncomfortable.

LIAM  
(awkward)  
So... what do we do about them?

MASON  
Do we need to do anything? All they've done so far is try to kill Theo, and that's hardly a crime.

Liam and Theo both frown at that. Alec snorts.

Corey notices that Nolan has been quiet the whole time.

COREY  
Nolan, are you ok?

NOLAN  
Do you think that they're... _all_ sirens?

Corey realises what he's talking about, and rubs his back comfortingly. Mason looks back at the book.

MASON  
It says here that being a siren is hereditary so... yeah, probably.

Nolan takes a shaky breath.

NOLAN  
Okay. Well, like Liam said, what do we do?

INT. MARIS HOME/RYDER'S BEDROOM - DAY

Ryder sits at her desk, typing something on her laptop, while Kai lays sprawled on her bed.

KAI  
\--and he was so nice. Sure he's a really bad stalker, but once we got to talking... I dunno. It was just... nice.

Ryder smiles at him, but her eyes are full of pity. Kai sits up.

KAI (CONT'D)  
Please don't give me that look.

RYDER  
Just don't forget what you are. You know you have to make sure he's not being clouded by your... natural influence.

KAI  
I think it's called _charisma._

RYDER  
No, Kai, it's called _being a siren._ I just don't want you to get hurt.

KAI  
I'm not going to--

RYDER  
Or hurt him.

Kai goes silent at that.

A SMALL GIRL rushes past the bedroom door.

RYDER (CONT'D)  
(calling out)  
Chelsea?

INT. MARIS HOME/WADE'S BEDROOM - DAY

Wade sits at his own desk, frantically writing in a NOTEBOOK. The small girl - his 12-year-old sister CHELSEA CLIFFORD - appears at his shoulder.

CHELSEA  
Whatcha doin'?

Wade tries to swat at her, but she dodges him.

WADE  
I'm scheming, go away.

CHELSEA  
Can I help?

Wade snorts.

WADE  
You can't even control your powers yet.

CHELSEA  
Yes I can!

Wade turns to her and looks at her skeptically.

WADE  
Oh, yeah? Prove it.

INT. HOSPITAL/DR GEYER'S OFFICE - DAY

Melissa and Dr Geyer sit at Dr Geyer's desk with the BESTIARY open on his computer.

MELISSA  
Even with the translation, this is all really confusing. Everything seems to contradict itself.

Dr Geyer scrolls through a few more pages.

DR GEYER  
That may be so, but it's the best source on treating the supernatural that we have.

VOICE (O.S.)  
Not necessarily.

Melissa and Dr Geyer turn towards the door, and find ALAN DEATON leaning against it.

DEATON  
I think that I can be of assistance.

END OF ACT FIVE

* * *

ACT SIX

INT. MCCALL HOME/DINING ROOM - DAY

The pack, along with Melissa, Dr Geyer and Deaton all stand around the dining room table.

MELISSA  
So we have sirens now?

LIAM  
Apparently.

DR GEYER  
And they live next door. To us.

LIAM  
It's ok, Dad. I'll make sure they don't--

DR GEYER  
No, no, no, don't worry about me. I'm still just trying to wrap my head around all of this. Okay, so, the neighbours are sirens. Great. Anything else I need to know?

MELISSA  
What I'd like to know is what Theo's doing here.

Everyone turns to Theo, who is leaning against the back wall.

THEO  
Liam wanted my diabolical expertise to find out what they're up to.

MASON  
Yeah, but all he did was nearly get killed by one of the sirens.

Deaton looks back to Theo with interest.

DEATON  
You experienced the lure of a siren firsthand? Not a lot of people have done that and survived. I'd love to ask you some questions about it.

Theo flushes slightly.

THEO  
(nervous)  
Uh, sure, I guess...

Melissa watches Theo curiously. He glances over at her and she looks away.

MELISSA  
So, what's the game plan?

LIAM  
We watch them. Make sure they don't lure in anyone else. I don't know what their goal is, but those teeth looked like they mean business.

DEATON  
Yes, an attack from a siren is a very serious matter. Wounds caused by a siren are almost impossible to heal, even by supernatural means.

Melissa and Dr Geyer share a look.

MELISSA  
I think we know what you mean.

DR GEYER  
A patient arrived today with wounds like that. He...

Everyone has a moment of silence.

DEATON  
That is troubling. I think we're going to need to do some research on how to deal with siren-inflicted wounds. And we will definitely need to keep an eye on this family if they've already attacked two people.

LIAM  
We also need to keep an eye on Theo.

Theo frowns.

THEO  
You're the one who came to me. I don't have some kind of evil--

LIAM  
You almost died. We need to make sure they don't go after you again.

Theo looks stunned for a moment, before he buries it under fake indifference.

THEO  
I can take care of myself.

LIAM  
Clearly you can't.

MASON  
I hate to say it, but Liam's right. As much as I don't like Theo, I don't really want to see him be killed by sirens.

THEO  
(sarcastic)  
Thanks.

LIAM  
And the first step is for you to stop living in your truck. It's not safe.

Melissa looks at Theo.

MELISSA  
You're homeless?

THEO  
Not that it's anyone's business, but yes.

Melissa frowns thoughtfully.

LIAM  
So, I was thinking--

ALEC  
Theo should move in here.

Everyone turns to Alec, shocked at the suggestion. Theo looks like a deer in headlights.

ALEC (CONT'D)  
What? Ms McCall took me in, and Scott hasn't slept here in a while. There's room for Theo.

Theo turns to Melissa, eyes wide.

THEO  
I'm fine in my truck, I don't need to--

MELISSA  
No, it's a good idea.

Everyones shocked looks shift to Melissa, who looks determined. Theo looks like he's been punched in the gut.

THEO  
You really don't have to--

MELISSA  
Alec's right. We have room here. And I like the idea of being able to keep a close eye on you. To make sure what happened to Scott doesn’t happen again.

Theo tries to look guilty, but overall he just looks grateful.

THEO  
I, uh...  
(pause)  
Thank you.

Melissa nods.

MELISSA  
You're welcome.

Liam doesn't look happy about the arrangement, but he says nothing.

MELISSA (CONT'D)  
You'll have to sleep in Scott's room, though.

Theo's eyes widen again.

EXT. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE - NIGHT

Wade stalks through the Beacon Hills Preserve, with Chelsea stumbling behind him.

CHELSEA  
Where are we going?

WADE  
To find you a victim.

Chelsea grins, and rushes to catch up.

They eventually come to a clearing where a GIRL has set up a campsite.

WADE (CONT'D)  
There. Now, show me what you've got. Lure her over here.

Chelsea cracks her knuckles and adjusts her stance, getting serious. Wade snorts and she glares at him.

Chelsea starts to sing, starting off weak, but slowly progressing into something sombre and full of longing. The girl looks around, and slowly starts to head towards the sirens.

WADE (CONT'D)  
Wow, I'm impressed. When did you suddenly get so good?

CHELSEA  
I've been practising.

The girl stops walking as Chelsea stops singing, and looks confused. Chelsea starts up her singing again and the girl relaxes, and continues walking towards them.

WADE  
Okay, I guess I'll let you in on my plan.

Chelsea grins, but doesn't stop singing.

WADE  
Are you sure you want to help, though? It's not going to be pretty.

Chelsea nods, determined. Wade smiles viciously. The girl is almost at their feet.

WADE (CONT'D)  
Well, alright then. Go to town.

Chelsea turns back to the girl, EYES GLOWING and SHARP TEETH EXPOSED, and LUNGES.

INT. GEYER HOME/LIAM'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Liam sits on his bed, leaning against the headboard and trying to do his homework, when a KNOCK at the FRONT DOOR makes him look up.

INT. GEYER HOME/FRONT DOOR - NIGHT

Liam heads towards the door as someone frantically knocks again. He opens it to reveal--

LIAM  
 _Lori?_

LORILEE ROHR standing on his front doorstep, clothes torn and covered in blood from old wounds.

LORI  
Hey, Liam.

Liam stares at her in shock.

FADE OUT:

END OF EPISODE


	2. Episode #102 - Disillusioned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they keep an eye on the sirens, the puppy pack find themselves facing some ghosts from their pasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, because I'm disgustingly over-ambitious, I made a fake title sequence for this spinoff. I've linked it in the fic (it should hopefully work if you click on the MAIN TITLE: TEEN WOLVES part of the script) because I think it would be fun to watch the title sequence right where it would be in the episode, but if that doesn't work, you can also watch it here: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ak-XNNI9mgM&feature=youtu.be](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ak-XNNI9mgM&feature=youtu.be)  
> I had to google how to do 90% of what's in the title sequence so it's not exactly _good_ , but it was fun to make and I like seeing the puppy pack in a title sequence so, you know, fuck it.

**TEEN WOLVES**  
Episode #102

ACT ONE 

FADE IN:

INT. MCCALL HOME/SCOTT'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Theo sits on the edge of SCOTT'S BED, looking around the room. There's a pair of SCOTT'S PYJAMAS neatly folded on the end of the bed, but Theo has not gone anywhere near them.

He slowly inches down to lie on top of the covers, but as soon as his head touches the pillow he sits bolt upright again.

He stands up and paces around the room nervously.

ALEC (V.O.)  
 _Just go to sleep, dude._

Theo stops his pacing.

THEO  
Stop listening to me.

ALEC (V.O.)  
 _Sure. As soon as you stop being so loud. What's your problem?_

Theo scowls at the door.

THEO  
None of your business.

ALEC (V.O.)  
 _Can you at least pause your weird angst until after I'm asleep?_

Theo sighs, and moves back towards the bed, when he catches sight of the BEDROOM WINDOW.

INT. GEYER HOME/FRONT DOOR - NIGHT

Liam stares at Lori, who is still on the front doorstep. Lori smiles at him, nervously.

LORI  
Can I...?

Liam snaps out of his stunned staring.

LIAM  
Oh, yeah. Come in.

He steps to the side and lets Lori into the house.

INT. GEYER HOME/LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Lori and Liam walk into the living room, but neither take a seat. Liam continues to stare at Lori like she's a ghost, but she is definitely 100% alive. Lori tries to not look uncomfortable.

LORI  
So... I guess you have questions.

LIAM  
A few, yeah.

Lori sighs and moves to sit on the couch, before remembering that she's covered in BLOOD. Liam suddenly notices just how EXHAUSTED she looks - both physically and emotionally.

LIAM (CONT'D)  
It can wait until tomorrow, though. You look like you need some sleep. And a shower. And maybe some new clothes.

Lori smiles at him, her eyes slightly teary. She lunges at him and wraps her arms around him in a tight hug.

LORI  
(muffled)  
Thank you.

Liam hesitates for a moment, then returns the hug, holding Lori tightly, as if she might disappear.

INT. GEYER HOME/LIAM'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Liam closes his bedroom door behind him and leans against it. He tilts his head, listening out for Lori's heartbeat, and relaxes as he hears it even out as she falls asleep.

He immediately pulls out his phone and calls Mason, who answers after a few rings.

MASON (V.O.)  
(tired)  
 _Hello?_

LIAM  
Lori's alive.

MASON (V.O.)  
(suddenly more awake)  
 _What?_

LIAM  
Lori survived the crash.

MASON (V.O.)  
 _She-- what? How?_

LIAM  
I don't know. She just showed up on my doorstep, completely alive!

MASON (V.O.)  
 _And you didn't think to ask her how?_

LIAM  
She looked exhausted, man. I told her to get some sleep first, but now I'm freaking out.

MASON (V.O.)  
 _Why? I mean, I get that it's a shock, but this is really good news. Lori's alive!_

LIAM  
It is a good thing! I'm glad she's alive! I just don't know how to process it, since...  
(pause)  
I'll figure it out. Goodnight, Mason. I'll see you tomorrow.

MASON (V.O.)  
 _...Yeah, okay. See you tomorrow._

Liam hangs up and flops down onto his bed. He puts his hands over his face and lets out a shaky sigh.

CUT TO:

[ **MAIN TITLE: TEEN WOLVES** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ak-XNNI9mgM&feature=youtu.be)

INT. MCCALL HOME/HALLWAY - DAY

Melissa finishes getting ready for work as she walks down the hallway. She stops and knocks on ALEC'S BEDROOM DOOR.

MELISSA  
Alec, I'm heading off to work. There's food downstairs, so get yourself some breakfast.

ALEC (V.O.)  
(half-asleep)  
 _Okay, Ms McCall._

Melissa smiles softly and turns to keep walking down the hallway, when she catches a glimpse of SCOTT'S BEDROOM DOOR.

She hesitates, glancing at the stairs. She takes a deep breath and KNOCKS on the door.

MELISSA  
Theo? I'm going to work. Feel free to help yourself to anything in the kitchen.

No response. Melissa frowns.

MELISSA (CONT'D)  
Theo?

Once again, no response. She pauses for a moment, then reaches for the doorknob tentatively.

INT. MCCALL HOME/SCOTT'S BEDROOM - DAY

She opens the door to find the room EMPTY. The pyjamas are still folded on the edge of the bed, which has clearly not been slept in.

MELISSA  
Okay then.

Melissa closes the door again, and continues her way out to work

EXT. MCCALL HOME - DAY

Melissa heads towards her car, passing Theo's truck in the process. She stops when she catches a glimpse of something inside, and turns to see what it is.

She finds Theo, curled up in the backseat, fast asleep.

Melissa softens, as she realises that he must have spent the night there. She watches him, and it reminds her of the last time she saw him sleeping in a car.

_EXT. MCCALL HOME - NIGHT - FLASHBACK_

_Melissa opens the back door of her car and lets a seven-year-old STILES STILINSKI clamber out. She smiles at him as he runs towards the house, then turns back to the open door._

_MELISSA_   
_Okay, boys. Time to get out._

_SCOTT_   
_I can't, Mom. Theo's asleep._

_Melissa bends down to look in the car._

_INT. MELISSA'S CAR - NIGHT - FLASHBACK_

_She finds seven-year-old Theo, asleep on seven-year-old SCOTT MCCALL's shoulder. Scott is sitting completely still, scared to move and wake Theo up._

_MELISSA_   
_He's going to have to wake up, Scott. He can't sleep in the car all night._

EXT. MCCALL HOME - DAY

Melissa tears her eyes away from 18-year-old Theo sleeping in the back of his truck, and sighs. She slowly steps away, and resumes the walk to her car.

INT. GEYER HOME/LIVING ROOM - DAY

Mason and Corey pull back from hugging Lori tightly - incredibly happy to see her alive - and move to take a seat in the living room, where Liam, Nolan, Alec and Theo are already gathered.

Lori stands in front of them all, and rubs her hands nervously. She's wearing some of Liam's clothes, which are just a bit too big on her.

LORI  
So... I guess you guys want to know how I survived.

MASON  
You don't have to tell us if it's too--

LORI  
No, no. You deserve to know.

She takes a deep breath.

LORI (CONT'D)  
When Brett... died...

_EXT. ROAD - NIGHT - FLASHBACK_

_Lori leans over BRETT TALBOT, who is lying dead in the middle of the road. She slowly lies down with him, and closes her eyes._

LORI (V.O.)  
I thought that I was hurt enough by the car that if I just... gave up, then maybe I could go with him. And for a while, it almost worked.

_EMTs arrive on the scene and wheel Brett and Lori away in BODY BAGS._

LORI (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
The doctors thought I had died too.

_INT. HOSPITAL/MORGUE - NIGHT - FLASHBACK_

_The two body bags lay on tables in the morgue._

LORI (V.O.)  
Unfortunately...

_One body bag SITS UP, and Lori gasps inside it. She manages to unzip it from the inside and, once free, takes several deep breaths._

LORI (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
My healing eventually kicked in, and I survived.

_She looks over at the other body bag._

LORI (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
Brett didn't.

_Lori climbs out of the body bag and walks over to the other table. She slowly unzips the bag to reveal Brett's face._

LORI (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
He was all I had left. I didn't want to go on without him, but I knew he'd never forgive me if I didn't at least try.

_Lori wipes away a stray tear, leans down, and kisses her brother's forehead, before zipping the body bag back up._

LORI (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
So I kept myself alive.

_Lori slowly backs away from the table, towards the door. She turns and pushes the door open, glancing back at Brett, before leaving the morgue._

INT. GEYER HOME/LIVING ROOM - DAY

Lori looks down at her hands, and starts to fiddle with the long sleeves that cover them.

LORI  
I went to go find Satomi, but I couldn't find her. I don't know if she...

The pack all look down, sadly. No one wants to be the one to break the news. Theo glances over at Liam, who seems like he's just moments away from breaking down.

THEO  
We heard that she... hunters got to her.

Lori lets out a shaky sigh, and starts to tear up. Mason goes and hugs her comfortingly, and she sags into him.

LORI  
I tried to come back and find Scott, but I heard that you had all left town. I realised that the hunters weren't going away any time soon, so I hid. Even when I heard that you guys were back... I didn't want to stop hiding.

COREY  
What changed your mind?

Lori sighs and steps away from Mason.

LORI  
I found someone. He had injuries I've never seen before, and when I tried to take his pain... I've never felt anything like it. I think there's something new going on.

Mason nods.

MASON  
I think we know who you mean. He was attacked by sirens. There's a whole family of them.

ALEC  
Theo got lured in by one of them and almost died.

Theo shoots a glare at Alec. Lori nods slowly.

LORI  
Okay, sirens. That's definitely new. What are we doing about them?

MASON  
Watching them, mostly. We haven't really come up with a plan yet. It seems like they've only gone after two people so far, so we're not sure what they're up to.

LORI  
Alright. How can I help?

COREY  
Are you sure you _want_ to help? It sounds like you've been through a lot recently.

Lori stands her ground.

LORI  
I'm not just going to sit back while people are being attacked. Tell me what I can do.

Corey frowns slightly, and looks to Liam for guidance. Liam clears his throat to compose himself.

LIAM  
You could help us watch them at school? Unless you want to keep going to Devenford?

Lori shakes her head.

LORI  
No. Not without...

Everyone is silent.

LIAM  
Well, while we're talking about school, I think Theo should come back, too.

Theo turns to him and frowns.

THEO  
Excuse me?

LIAM  
We need everyone around to help us watch the sirens. And you never graduated.

THEO  
So? Why can't I just watch Ryder _outside_ school?

MASON  
Well, for one thing, she almost killed you.

LIAM  
We need you to help us watch them, but we _also_ need to make sure you're not alone so you don't get lured in again.

THEO  
It was one time!

ALEC  
(mutters)  
One more time than the rest of us.

LIAM  
Even without the sirens, you should at least finish high school.

THEO  
I disagree.

LIAM  
What are you going to do otherwise?

THEO  
Literally anything else.

MASON  
What, like sleep in your truck in the woods?

Theo ignores him.

THEO  
I am not re-enrolling in school.

LIAM  
Yes, you are.

THEO  
No, I'm not.

INT. HIGH SCHOOL/PRINCIPAL MARTIN'S OFFICE - DAY

PRINCIPAL MARTIN  
So, you want to re-enrol in school?

PRINCIPAL NATALIE MARTIN sits stiffly behind her desk in her office, while Theo sits slumped in the chair opposite her.

THEO  
Apparently.

PRINCIPAL MARTIN  
Okay... and what was your reason for dropping out?

THEO  
I was dead.

The room is silent.

THEO  
But I'm all better now.

PRINCIPAL MARTIN  
...I'll just put 'medical reasons'...

END OF ACT ONE

* * *

ACT TWO

EXT. HIGH SCHOOL/PARKING LOT - DAY

Theo and Lori walk out of the high school to find the rest of the pack waiting for them.

THEO  
You didn't have to escort us.

LIAM  
Yes we did. There could be sirens anywhere.

MASON  
Like, right over there?

Everyone turns to where Mason is pointing, and they see Kai walking down the opposite street.

Nolan's eyes widen, and he grabs Corey's arm tightly. Corey frowns at him.

COREY  
What are you doing?

Nolan looks between Corey and Kai, who has noticed the group and started to wave. Corey finally understands what Nolan wants.

COREY (CONT'D)  
Oh, right.

Corey makes himself and Nolan INVISIBLE. Kai, seeing this, slowly lowers their hand, confused.

The pack all move in the opposite direction to Kai. Alec gives them a small awkward wave, and Kai sighs.

As soon as Kai is out of their line of sight, Corey makes himself and Nolan VISIBLE again. Nolan shakes out his limbs.

NOLAN  
That was so weird. It's hard to walk when you can't see your own feet.

MASON  
What was that?

Nolan flushes.

NOLAN  
Nothing.

LIAM  
Is this about Kai being a siren?

Nolan looks down sheepishly.

NOLAN  
It's just... a lot to process. How do you know what's real and what's not when it comes to a siren?

MASON  
We don't really know a lot about sirens, yet. Maybe they don't all have bad intentions?

Nolan shakes his head.

NOLAN  
I don't think I can handle another supernatural creature influencing how I feel.

No one knows what to say to that.

The pack walk on in silence, until Liam suddenly stops.

LIAM  
I forgot something. Be right back.

And he turns around and bolts back towards the school. The pack exchange confused looks.

THEO  
Someone should probably follow him.

Mason nods.

MASON  
I'll go--

THEO  
I've got it. You take everyone home.

Theo runs after Liam before Mason can argue. Mason frowns.

INT. HIGH SCHOOL/LIBRARY - DAY

Theo steps into the library, only to run directly into Liam, who drops a LARGE STACK OF BOOKS. Theo watches, surprised, as they fall to the ground. Liam drops down to grab them.

THEO  
Doing some reading?

Liam doesn't respond, concentrating on picking up the books. Theo kneels down to help him.

Liam glances at Theo quickly.

LIAM  
My dad and Ms McCall want to learn about the supernatural so they can help heal us... and people who get attacked by people like us.

Theo nods thoughtfully as they both stand up, books in hand.

THEO  
That's a good idea. So, you're stealing these books for them?

LIAM  
I'm not _stealing_ them. I'm borrowing them. This is a library.

THEO  
Did you use a library card?

Liam is silent. Theo laughs.

THEO (CONT'D)  
Well, come on then.

He walks out of the library, and Liam quickly follows.

INT. HOSPITAL/RECEPTION - DAY

Theo and Liam walk into the hospital, carrying their STACKS OF BOOKS. Melissa looks up from the reception desk as they approach.

MELISSA  
Are these what I think they are?

LIAM  
Every book the school library has on the supernatural. We use these all the time, so most of them are pretty accurate.

He hands the books to Melissa.

MELISSA  
And you didn't just steal these, right?

LIAM  
No! It's a library. I borrowed them.

MELISSA  
With a library card?

Theo snorts, and Liam elbows him. Melissa looks between the two thoughtfully.

MELISSA (CONT'D)  
I'm glad you're here. Another body came in today. It looked like she had been attacked by another siren.

THEO  
That's two attacks in three days.

LIAM  
Technically three attacks.

THEO  
Can we _please_ stop bringing that up?

MELISSA  
So, three attacks in three days. Is this an outlier, or do we need to figure out how to treat wounds from a siren as fast as possible?

None of them know how to answer that question.

Theo makes a confused face, and sniffs the air. His nose leads him to a MAN sitting in a nearby chair holding a bouquet of flowers, clearly waiting for someone.

THEO  
You should probably check on that guy.

MELISSA  
(confused)  
Why?

THEO  
He smells really bad.

MELISSA  
Body odour isn't usually a life threatening condition.

THEO  
(serious)  
No, not like that. He smells... wrong. Sick.

Melissa frowns and looks at the man. He seems fine. She looks back at Theo and sees that he's looking at the man with a concerned and confused look on his face. Melissa considers Theo.

MELISSA  
I'll look into it.

Theo nods at her, and glances at the man again. Liam looks confused, and leads Theo back out of the hospital. Melissa watches them go.

INT. MARIS HOME/WADE'S BEDROOM - DAY

Wade sits at his desk, furiously writing in his NOTEBOOK. Chelsea pops up behind him.

CHELSEA  
Can we start now?

WADE  
Not yet. I haven't figured out the full plan.

CHELSEA  
Why do we even _need_ a plan? Can't we just figure it out as we go?

Wade scoffs.

WADE  
That never works. Haven't you ever seen a movie? We need a plan. And you need to _leave me alone_ so I can finish it.

Chelsea scowls, and leaves the room in a huff.

CHELSEA  
(mutters)  
Fine. I'll do it myself.

END OF ACT TWO

* * *

ACT THREE

INT. THEO'S TRUCK - DAY

Theo and Alec sit in Theo's truck as he drives them to school. Alec turns to watch Theo.

ALEC  
You look terrible.

Theo narrows his eyes, but keeps them on the road.

THEO  
Thanks.

ALEC  
You'd look better if you stopped sleeping in your truck when you have a perfectly good bed.

Theo frowns and doesn't respond.

ALEC (CONT'D)  
Seriously, what's your deal? You said you haven't slept in a bed in over a year, and yet now that you have one you don't want it?

THEO  
It's not like I asked for it.

ALEC  
You didn't say no to it, either. Why can't you just take advantage of the situation and get some proper sleep?

THEO  
None of your business.

Alec scowls at Theo and turns to look out the window.

EXT. HIGH SCHOOL/PARKING LOT - DAY

Liam looks up from where he was waiting outside the school to see Theo pull into the parking lot. He approaches the truck as Theo and Alec get out.

ALEC  
What's on the pack agenda today, default alpha?

LIAM  
Stop calling me that.

ALEC  
That all? I figured we'd at least do something about the sirens.

Theo snorts and Liam glares at him.

LIAM  
 _Anyway_ , we need to keep an eye on the sirens again, now that we know what they are. Just... pick one of them and make sure they don't do anything.

Liam turns to leave, looking tense. Theo looks at him, concerned.

THEO  
You okay? You look kind of off.

Liam shrugs.

LIAM  
I'm fine. Don't worry about it.

And with that, he walks away. Alec smirks at Theo as Theo watches Liam leave.

ALEC  
Not so fun when it happens to you, is it?

THEO  
Shut up.

INT. HIGH SCHOOL/HISTORY CLASS - DAY

Nolan walks into class to see that everyone has already taken a seat. The only EMPTY SEAT left is BESIDE KAI, who sits in front of Liam and Corey.

Nolan catches Liam and Corey's eyes and looks panicked. Liam and Corey look confused, until they notice the empty seat beside Kai. They look back at Nolan.

Nolan gives Liam and Corey a pleading look, and Corey takes pity on him, picking up his things and moving to the seat beside Kai. Nolan lets out a breath and moves to sit beside Liam.

Kai watches the interaction in their peripheral vision, and slumps down slightly in their seat.

INT. HIGH SCHOOL/AP BIOLOGY CLASS - DAY

Mason walks into class to see that the only seat left is beside Theo. Theo looks up at Mason, also noticing the situation.

Mason reluctantly moves to sit beside Theo, perching at the far edge of his chair. Theo shuffles slightly away from Mason. Neither look happy about the arrangement.

INT. HIGH SCHOOL/ENGLISH CLASS - DAY

Lori and Alec sit behind Fen in class, and try to keep an eye on him. They both stare at him, and quickly look away whenever it seems like he can feel their gaze.

Eventually, Fen turns around, and sees Lori quickly look away from him. He blushes, and turns back to the front of the room with a small smile on his face.

INT. HIGH SCHOOL/HISTORY CLASS - DAY

Nolan tries to focus on taking notes, but finds his eyes drifting towards Kai. He quickly turns back to his notes when Kai looks back at him.

Kai sighs and turns back to their own work. They glance over at Corey, who is resolutely looking at his textbook.

KAI  
(whisper)  
Can I ask you a question?

Corey reluctantly looks away from his book and up at Kai.

COREY  
(nervous whisper)  
Me?

KAI  
(whisper)  
You're friends with Nolan, right? What's going on with him? He's been very unsubtly avoiding me.

Corey cringes.

COREY  
(whisper)  
I'm sorry, I don't know. Maybe you should talk to him?

Kai deflates and goes back to their work. Corey glances back at Liam, who shrugs. Nolan shrinks down into his seat.

INT. HIGH SCHOOL/AP BIOLOGY CLASS - DAY

MRS. FINCH stands at the front of the class and regards her students.

MRS. FINCH  
Okay, pop quiz. Who can tell me a way to determine the type of life cycle an organism has?

Mason and Theo both raise their hands.

MRS. FINCH (CONT'D)  
Mr. Hewitt?

Mason smirks at Theo, who narrows his eyes.

MASON  
You compare the diploid and haploid forms of the organism.

MRS. FINCH  
Very good. Now, what is the primary pathway that red blood cells use to produce energy?

Mason and Theo both raise their hands again.

MRS. FINCH (CONT'D)  
Mr. Raeken?

Theo looks smugly at Mason.

THEO  
Red blood cells produce ATP via glycolysis followed by lactic acid production.

MRS. FINCH  
Correct. Okay, what will most likely happen if a host cell’s function has been impaired following a viral infection?

Mason and Theo once again raise their hands. Mrs. Finch looks around the room.

MRS. FINCH (CONT'D)  
Does anyone else want to try?

Mason and Theo slowly lower their hands, glaring at each other.

INT. HIGH SCHOOL/ENGLISH CLASS - DAY

Fen glances back to see Lori quickly look away from him again. He turns back to grin dopily at his notebook.

He thinks for a moment, and then softly starts to HUM.

Alec looks up at Fen when he hears it.

ALEC  
(whisper)  
Lori, I think he's--

He turns to look at Lori, who is staring at Fen in a daze.

ALEC (CONT'D)  
Lori?

He waves his hand in front of her face, but she doesn't notice.

The humming starts to warp and change, as we start to hear what Lori is hearing.

BRETT (V.O.)  
 _Lori._

Lori's breath hitches.

ALEC  
Lori, snap out of it.

BRETT (V.O.)  
 _Lori, I miss you._

Tears start to form in her eyes. Alec looks at her desperately. He flicks out his CLAWS--

ALEC  
I know we just met, but don't hate me for this.

\--And he plunges them into her ARM.

Lori bites back a scream as she suddenly snaps back into the world around her. She turns and makes teary eye contact with Alec, before standing and running out of the classroom.

Alec moves to follow her, but turns back to stare accusingly at Fen instead, who looks sad and confused.

INT. HIGH SCHOOL/HISTORY CLASS - DAY

The SCHOOL BELL RINGS, and Kai quickly stands and turns around to face Nolan.

KAI  
Hey--

But Nolan already has his things haphazardly stacked in his arms, and is making a beeline for the door. Kai starts to look frustrated.

They turn to Liam and Corey, who give them matching apologetic looks, and rush to follow Nolan.

INT. HIGH SCHOOL/CAFETERIA - DAY

The pack all sit together in the cafeteria, and as Alec sits down to join them, Liam searches around him.

LIAM  
Where's Lori?

Alec looks down.

ALEC  
Fen started humming to her in class. I managed to snap her out of it, but she ran off crying.

MASON  
You didn't follow her?

ALEC  
I thought I should stay and watch Fen instead to make sure he didn't try to go after anyone else. Plus, I barely know her. I don't think she'd want to cry around me.

Liam frowns, and stands up.

LIAM  
(distracted)  
I'm gonna go find her.

And with that, he rushes out of the cafeteria. Theo watches him go.

MASON  
So Fen was trying to lure in Lori? Do you know why?

Alec snorts.

ALEC  
He looked pretty crushed when she ran out. I think he just thought she was cute, and figured he could use his powers to make her like him.

THEO  
So, he's a teenage siren who sings to make girls like him? Definitely not good, but not quite the killer we're after.

MASON  
Unless he can't control his powers and the killing is an accidental byproduct. I don't think we can rule out any of them just yet.

As Mason says this, Nolan glances over at Kai, who is sitting at another table and doing everything they can not to look at Nolan. Nolan looks down, sadly.

INT. HIGH SCHOOL/CORRIDOR - DAY

Liam rushes down the school corridors, trying to catch Lori's scent. He stumbles to a stop as he finds it, and it leads him to the girls bathroom.

He hesitates outside, considering whether or not to go in, before standing beside the door instead.

LIAM  
Lori? Are you okay?

He hears Lori softly sniffle from inside the bathroom.

LORI (V.O.)  
 _I'm fine._

LIAM  
It's okay if you're not fine. You didn't see Theo after his siren encounter. He was a mess, and he's Theo.

Lori lets out a soft, wet laugh. Liam hears the water running in the bathroom.

LIAM (CONT'D)  
Do you wanna talk about it?

He jumps as the door opens beside him, revealing a determined-looking Lori.

LORI  
No. I want to take these sirens down.

END OF ACT THREE

* * *

ACT FOUR

INT. HIGH SCHOOL/CORRIDOR - DAY

Corey walks out of one of his classes in a mass of students. He turns to head out of the school, when--

MASON (O.S.)  
Corey!

He turns towards the sound of Mason's voice, and sees him standing by the LOCKER ROOMS, waving Corey over.

Corey tilts his head, confused, but walks towards Mason anyway.

EXT. HIGH SCHOOL/LACROSSE FIELD - DAY

Liam steps onto the field with his LACROSSE STICK and A BAG OF LACROSSE BALLS. He dumps the bag on the ground, letting a few balls roll out, and picks one up with his stick as he turns to face the goal.

He takes aim, and throws the ball at the goal.

It misses by a mile.

Liam picks up another ball.

BRETT (O.S.)  
Is that the best you can do?

Liam whips around to see Brett standing beside him, wearing his Devenford Prep lacrosse jersey. Brett raises an eyebrow.

BRETT (CONT'D)  
I thought you were team captain?

Liam looks Brett up and down.

LIAM  
(distracted)  
Co-captain.

Brett steps closer.

BRETT  
Okay, co-captain. Show me what you've got.

Liam glances at Brett, and takes another shot. The ball bounces off the side of the goal. Brett laughs.

BRETT (CONT'D)  
Wow, you suck.

LIAM  
What are you doing here? How are you even here?

He picks up another ball.

BRETT  
You tell me. You're the one who's imagining me.

LIAM  
Yeah? Well, can I imagine you shutting your mouth?

He takes another shot at the goal, and misses again.

BRETT  
Not until you make the shot. Here.

The Brett beside Liam disappears. Liam looks around, confused, and sees that Brett has reappeared in the goal with a lacrosse stick.

BRETT (CONT'D)  
Maybe you just need some motivation.

Liam scowls at him, and picks up another ball.

LIAM  
I don't need your help.

He takes the shot, and it soars over the goal.

BRETT  
(sarcastic)  
Clearly.

Liam growls, and picks up another ball. Brett laughs.

BRETT (CONT'D)  
Wow. Even when I'm dead, it's still so easy to get under your skin.

LIAM  
Don't say that.

Liam takes another shot, and misses.

BRETT  
Say what? That I'm dead?

Liam ignores him, and picks up another ball.

BRETT (CONT'D)  
It's the truth, Liam. I died. I. Am. Dead. You just have to accept that.

LIAM  
But what if I don't _want_ to accept it?

Liam takes another shot, and hits the side of the goal again. Brett glares at him.

BRETT  
I don't _care_ if you want to or not. You have to. Because Lori is still alive, and she needs you to take care of her.

Liam picks up another ball.

BRETT (CONT'D)  
 _I_ need you to take care of her.

Liam looks up at Brett.

LIAM  
I don't know if I can.

BRETT  
Then what makes you think you can fill in for Scott? Because he could do it. So, why can't you?

Liam's eyes flash YELLOW, and he takes aim again. This time, as the ball approaches the goal, Brett disappears.

The ball goes right through the back of the net.

Liam looks around, breathing heavy, but Brett is gone.

LORI (O.S.)  
Liam!

Liam turns to see Lori and Mason running towards him. He rushes to compose himself as they approach.

LIAM  
What's up?

MASON  
(panicked)  
Corey's missing.

Liam looks between Mason and Lori. They both look worried.

LIAM  
Are you sure? Maybe he just went home early?

Lori shakes her head.

LORI  
I heard someone singing.

LIAM  
A siren?

Lori nods.

MASON  
And now I can't find Corey.

Liam looks between them both, now just as worried as they are. He drops his lacrosse stick and takes off back towards the school, and Mason and Lori quickly follow.

INT. HIGH SCHOOL/LOCKER ROOM - DAY

Corey steps into the locker room, and Mason closes the door behind him.

COREY  
What are we doing?

Mason doesn't reply, walking deeper into the locker room. Corey follows him.

COREY (CONT'D)  
Mason?

Mason keeps walking, but Corey stops. Mason turns back towards him.

COREY (CONT'D)  
What's going on?

Mason still doesn't reply, just takes Corey's hand and tries to pull him along. Corey doesn't budge.

MASON  
Okay, fine. We can do it here.

COREY  
(confused)  
Do wha--

Mason pushes Corey up against a locker and leans in. Corey, surprised, holds him back. Mason looks down and chuckles.

MASON  
Wow, you're strong.

COREY  
(firm)  
Mason, what's going on?

Mason shrugs.

MASON  
Can't a guy just make out with his boyfriend?

Mason tries to lean in again, but Corey pushes him back. He looks Mason up and down, suspiciously, before his eyes widen.

COREY  
(realising)  
You're not Mason.

Mason pauses, shocked.

MASON  
How did you--

Corey quickly touches the locker behind him and makes himself INVISIBLE.

As he does so, his VISION SHIFTS, and Mason CHANGES before him - turning into CHELSEA, with POINTED EARS, LONG FINGERNAILS, GLOWING PINK EYES, and RAZOR SHARP TEETH.

CHELSEA  
What the hell?

Corey quickly scrambles away and runs out of the locker room.

END OF ACT FOUR

* * *

ACT FIVE

INT. HIGH SCHOOL/CORRIDOR - DAY

Mason rushes through the corridors, searching every inch of them for Corey. Lori hurries after him.

MASON  
(loud)  
Corey?

When he hears nothing in response, Mason speeds up, Lori hot on his heels.

MASON (CONT'D)  
(frantic)  
Corey?!

INT. HIGH SCHOOL/CORRIDOR - DAY

Liam breaks the lock on COREY'S LOCKER, and starts looking around inside. He pulls out one of Corey's SWEATERS.

He sniffs the sweater, and starts walking down the halls, searching for Corey's scent.

He turns a corner and nearly runs straight into Theo. Theo chuckles.

THEO  
What's the rush?

LIAM  
Corey's missing.

Theo suddenly looks serious.

THEO  
As in--

LIAM  
Lori heard someone singing.

Theo looks down and sees the sweater in Liam's hand. He grabs it and brings it to his own nose, smelling it.

THEO  
Then we'd better find him.

He takes off down the corridor again, Liam following close behind.

INT. HIGH SCHOOL/CORRIDOR - DAY

Mason keeps looking down the corridors, checking every classroom and becoming more and more distressed.

He turns to Lori.

MASON  
I can't find him anywhere. What if he's--

LORI  
Mason, hey. He's gonna be fine. He can take care of himself.

MASON  
Against a siren?

Lori looks less certain about that, but she rubs Mason's arm to reassure him.

LORI  
Lets keep looking.

They head down another corridor.

INT. HIGH SCHOOL/CAFETERIA - DAY

Liam and Theo burst into the cafeteria, and start searching it for any trace of Corey.

THEO  
It's hard to catch his scent over the smell of whatever biohazard is in the kitchen.

Liam laughs. Theo glances over at him with a small smile.

LIAM  
(loud)  
Corey? Are you in here?

No response.

THEO  
(loud)  
If you're hiding because you think we're a siren illusion, just remember that they probably wouldn't try to lure you in by pretending to be me.

Liam frowns, and Theo shrugs.

THEO (CONT'D)  
What? It's true.

Liam rolls his eyes, and stalks out of the cafeteria. Theo takes one last look around before following.

INT. HIGH SCHOOL/HISTORY CLASS - DAY

Mason opens the door to the history classroom, and quickly looks around. His eyes snap to a spot in the back of the room.

MASON  
Corey?

No response. Mason steps into the room, Lori close behind him.

MASON (CONT'D)  
Corey, I promise, I'm not a siren trick. Tell me what I need to do to prove that to you.

Corey looks at Mason, still INVISIBLE. Mason looks the same as he always does - not like Chelsea. He's looking directly at Corey, as if he can SEE HIM.

Corey makes himself VISIBLE again, and walks over to Mason, grinning.

COREY  
You already have.

He reaches Mason and pulls him into a kiss. Mason doesn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Corey and pull him closer, relieved that he's ok.

They get lost in each other, until Lori clears her throat. They reluctantly pull away, but still hold each other loosely.

LORI  
Are you okay, Corey?

Corey looks at Mason.

COREY  
I am now.

Mason smiles at him.

LORI  
Okay, yes, you guys are very cute, but Corey, why were you hiding?

Corey snaps back into reality, and takes a small step back from Mason.

COREY  
I got lured in by a siren. She uh, looked like...

He glances at Mason, who cringes.

COREY (CONT'D)  
But, here's the thing. I knew she wasn't Mason. I mean, I didn't at first, but I figured it out.

Mason and Lori both look shocked.

MASON  
What does that mean? Are you immune to the sirens?

LORI  
Or is this one just bad at it?

COREY  
That's not even the craziest part. When I realised it wasn't Mason, I made myself invisible and I... I could see under the illusion. I saw the siren for what she really was.

MASON  
Like how you could see the Ghost Riders?

Corey nods. Mason stares at the ground as he starts to think.

MASON (CONT'D)  
We need to do some research.

He takes Corey's hand, and drags him out of the room. Lori follows them.

EXT. HIGH SCHOOL/PARKING LOT - DAY

Liam is looking in the bushes outside the school when he gets a text.

Theo looks between two cars further down in the parking lot.

LIAM (O.S.)  
Mason found him. He's okay, but apparently something weird happened. He says he'll explain later.

Theo lets out a sigh of relief.

THEO  
(mutters)  
Thank god.

Theo walks over to Liam, and they both take a seat next to each on the front steps of the school.

Liam takes a shaky breath. Theo glances at him, concerned.

THEO (CONT'D)  
You okay?

Liam looks at the ground.

LIAM  
Yeah, I'm great.

THEO  
Are you sure? Because you smell like a combination of sad and pissed off, and I doubt either of those are related to Corey.

LIAM  
I thought people could only feel one emotion at a time?

THEO  
Tell that to your chemosignals.

Liam laughs softly.

LIAM  
(fondly)  
Stop smelling me.

THEO  
Sure, if you tell me what's wrong.

Liam sighs and sits back to look at Theo. Theo raises an eyebrow at him, and Liam turns away. He considers his options for a moment.

LIAM  
I'm glad Lori's alive. I really am.

Theo suddenly realises what's going on.

THEO  
This is about Brett, isn't it?

Liam deflates, and Theo watches him.

LIAM  
...You know, Brett and I were actually really good friends for a while, back before I got kicked out of Devenford. I almost would have called him my _best_ friend, if I didn't have Mason.  
(pause)  
We had a... misunderstanding. I guess he started liking me as... more than a friend? In hindsight, I must have been really blind, because he was pretty obvious about it, but I had no idea.

THEO  
Makes sense.

Liam shoves him softly.

LIAM  
I think, to him, it looked like I was rejecting him, so he started to pull away from me. But then _I_ thought that he just didn't want to be my friend anymore and was too chicken to tell me, so I let my anger get the best of me and I... well... exploded.

Liam grimaces.

LIAM (CONT'D)  
It kind of ruined the friendship. He got over it, eventually, but we were never really the same after that. Then I wrecked our coach's car and... he sort of held a grudge. Most of my love life seems to involve someone holding a grudge on me.

Theo snorts.

THEO  
I can understand that.  
(pause)  
So you two never...

Liam shakes his head.

LIAM  
What sucks is that I didn't even realise until too late that I actually felt the same way. I don't anymore, but... it doesn't hurt any less to see someone who was once _that_ important to you just... die right in front of you. _Especially_ when they're murdered. And now Lori's back, and she's alive, and I'm so, so happy about that, but... I just wish that he was too, you know?

Theo nods sadly. He looks Liam up and down.

THEO  
Why are you telling me this?

Liam looks at Theo, making eye contact for the first time in the conversation.

LIAM  
Because I trust you.

Theo has no idea how to respond to that. Liam looks back down.

LIAM (CONT'D)  
Plus, I guess it helps to talk about it.

He smiles at Theo.

LIAM (CONT'D)  
Thanks.

Theo smiles back, softly.

THEO  
No problem.

Liam stands, and holds out a hand to Theo. Theo considers it, before taking it and letting Liam help him up. Neither of them let go.

LIAM  
You know, if you want to talk about anything, like, I don't know, your siren experience--

Theo flushes and pulls his hand away from Liam. He starts moving towards his truck.

LIAM (CONT'D)  
Come on! It really does help to talk about it! Share your feelings, Theo!

Theo opens the drivers-side door of his truck.

THEO  
I don't have feelings!

LIAM  
Your blush begs to differ.

Theo scowls at him and gets in the truck, closing the door behind him. He turns on the engine, and Liam's eyes widen.

LIAM (CONT'D)  
Wait, Theo, you're my ride!

Liam rushes towards the truck.

END OF ACT FIVE

* * *

ACT SIX

INT. MCCALL HOME/SCOTT'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Theo slowly slides the bedroom window open, and starts to climb out.

MELISSA (O.S.)  
Going somewhere?

Theo jumps and hits his head on the top of the window. He turns to see Melissa leaning against the door frame, watching him. She reaches out and turns on the light.

MELISSA (CONT'D)  
I'm sure your truck is great, but don't you think you'd sleep better in an actual bed?

Melissa moves over to Scott's bed and takes a seat on the end of it. She looks over at Theo and pats the spot next to her.

Theo glances back out the window, looking almost like a caged wild animal, before sighing and moving over to sit next to her on the bed.

MELISSA (CONT'D)  
What's going on, Theo?

Theo looks resolutely at the ground.

THEO  
(quiet)  
Why do you care?

Melissa turns to look at the ground too.

MELISSA  
...I remember you, you know? From when you were a kid. Desperately trying to make a trio out of the inseparable Scott and Stiles duo.  
(pause)  
I know you've done a lot of terrible things, and a lot of things you'll probably never be forgiven for, but you're not an inherently bad person. I saw you take that boys pain as he died.

Theo flushes slightly.

MELISSA (CONT'D)  
So, come on. Tell me what's wrong. It helps, sometimes, to talk about it.

Theo glances at her, and looks back down at the ground. He steels himself for the conversation ahead.

THEO  
It's... hard. Sleeping in the bed of the guy you killed. Having his Mom, who had to bring him back to life, offer it to you. It all just feels... wrong.

Melissa nods slowly. She looks Theo up and down. He looks tense.

MELISSA  
I'm not gonna lie, I'm glad you feel guilty. You absolutely should.

Theo shrinks in on himself.

MELISSA (CONT'D)  
 _But_... the fact that you feel that guilt at all means you're on the road to becoming a better person.

Theo looks up at her, confused.

MELISSA (CONT'D)  
I don't think I'll ever forgive you for killing Scott. I don't think anyone would ever expect me to. But I'm willing to move past it, as long as you're dedicated to redeeming yourself. Do you plan on killing anyone else?

Theo thinks for a moment.

THEO  
Not unless I have to?

Melissa sighs.

MELISSA  
I'll take that for now.

She pats his knee gently, and moves to leave the room. She pauses in the doorway.

MELISSA (CONT'D)  
You know, that guy you pointed out to me today? Turns out he was in the early stages of cancer.

Theo looks up at her.

MELISSA (CONT'D)  
You probably saved his life.

She smiles at him.

MELISSA (CONT'D)  
Just something to think about.

She turns to leave the room.

THEO  
I'm sorry!

She looks back at Theo, eyes wide. He looks out of his depth.

THEO (CONT'D)  
(determined)  
I'm... I'm sorry. For killing Scott.

Melissa smiles softly.

MELISSA  
Good.

And she leaves the room, leaving Theo looking both guilty and hopeful at the same time.

INT. HEWITT HOME/MASON'S ROOM - NIGHT

Corey flops onto Mason's bed with a huff, as Mason thoroughly reads a page of an old-looking book.

COREY  
We've been at this for _hours_ , and we still have no idea what happened.

Mason turns to the next page in the book.

MASON  
It would help if we knew where to start. We don't even really know what you are.

Corey furrows his brow as he thinks, then sits up.

COREY  
Maybe we should find out.

Mason finally turns to face him.

MASON  
What are you talking about?

COREY  
Me. My powers. We don't know what I am or what I can do. All we know is that I can camouflage myself like a chameleon.

MASON  
And that, somehow, you seem to exist in a different plane of reality when you do it, and you can apparently see through siren illusions?

COREY  
Yeah. But we have no idea _how_ I can do that. Or what else I might be able to do! We need to figure out what I am.

MASON  
But how? The Dread Doctors are gone, and there's no one else who would--

They both snap up to look at each other. Corey looks hopeful, but Mason looks horrified.

MASON (CONT'D)  
No.

COREY  
He might be our only option.

Mason stands.

MASON  
No! You're not asking Theo for help.

COREY  
Why not? He grew up with the Dread Doctors. If anyone is going to be able to figure out what I am, it's him.

MASON  
But we can't trust him! Just let me keep researching, I'm sure I can--

COREY  
Mason.

Corey stands too, and walks over to Mason, cupping his face.

COREY (CONT'D)  
I'm sure you could figure it out eventually, but we don't have time. Liam trusts Theo, and I trust Liam. He's our best shot at figuring this out.

Mason sighs.

MASON  
Fine. But if he does anything even remotely suspicious, I'll fix the sword and send him right back to hell.

Corey smiles and kisses Mason softly.

COREY  
I know you will.

Mason smiles back, but he still looks worried.

INT. GEYER HOME/LIAM'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Liam lays in bed, trying to sleep, but he keeps tossing and turning instead. He rubs his face and checks the time.

2am.

He turns again, trying to find a new comfortable position, when he hears a sniffle. He lays still and listens.

Silence... and then another tiny sniffle, like someone trying to stifle their own crying.

Liam quickly gets out of bed.

INT. GEYER HOME/GUEST BEDROOM - NIGHT

The door to the guest room slowly opens, and Lori rushes to wipe the tears off her face.

LIAM  
Lori? Are you okay?

LORI  
(through tears)  
Yeah, I'm fine.

Liam sees her, and immediately rushes over to the bed, wrapping an arm around her. She sags into him,

LORI (CONT'D)  
...Okay no, I'm not fine.

LIAM  
I figured.

Lori laughs wetly.

LORI  
I just... I haven't had time to really process that he's gone.

Liam says nothing, just holds her tighter.

LORI (CONT'D)  
I heard Brett, when Fen targeted me. I heard his voice, and it just suddenly hit me that... I'm never going to see my brother again.

Lori puts her head on Liam's chest as she finally lets herself cry. Liam holds her, as he tries to fight back his own tears.

Lori looks up at him.

LORI (CONT'D)  
You're allowed to cry, Liam. I know you miss him too.

Liam lets out a soft laugh and rests his head on top of Lori's.

LIAM  
Yeah, I do.

So Liam and Lori sit together in the dark, holding each other and finally letting themselves mourn.

INT. MCCALL HOME/HALLWAY - DAY

Melissa knocks on Alec's bedroom door on her way out to work.

MELISSA  
Alec, I'm off. Make sure you get to school on time.

ALEC (V.O.)  
 _Okay, Ms McCall._

Melissa smiles and moves to knock on Scott's bedroom door.

MELISSA  
Theo? You in there?

No response. Melissa sighs and opens the door--

INT. MCCALL HOME/SCOTT'S BEDROOM - DAY

\--to find Theo, curled up on the floor of the room, fast asleep.

Melissa smiles fondly.

MELISSA  
(to herself)  
Okay. That's progress.

She slowly closes the door again.

INT. MARIS HOME/WADE'S BEDROOM - DAY

Wade grabs his backpack as he gets ready to head out to school, when he nearly runs into Chelsea barging into his room.

WADE  
Chelsea, what the hell?

CHELSEA  
We have a problem.

WADE  
A real problem? Or--

CHELSEA  
One of the pack members, the invisible one? He can see through us.

Wade stops in his tracks.

WADE  
You mean...

CHELSEA  
I tried to lure him in, and he knew it wasn't real.

Wade searches Chelsea's face, and sees that she's telling the truth.

He quickly rushes over to his desk and pulls out his notebook.

WADE  
Well then, we're going to have to change up the plan.

He opens the notebook and grabs a pen. He scribbles something down on the page.

ELIMINATE COREY BRYANT.

FADE OUT:

END OF EPISODE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this episode feel like a Teen Wolf episode? Not really. Did I just want these kids to experience their feelings? Yes. Did I borrow the scene where Mason asks Corey what he needs to do to prove he's not a siren from Call Down the Hawk? Perhaps. Hotel? Trivago.
> 
> Anyway listen to Stupid for You by Waterparks while thinking about Thiam. You're welcome.


	3. Episode #103 - Lunar Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The full moon approaches, and the puppy pack feel like they have it under control. Unfortunately, they might have more to worry about than they assumed...

**TEEN WOLVES**  
Episode #103

ACT ONE 

FADE IN:

EXT. BEACON HILLS - NIGHT

The clouds part in the night sky to reveal the MOON - one night away from being FULL.

INT. MCCALL HOME/DINING ROOM - NIGHT

The pack all stand around Melissa's dining room table, as if holding a war council. They look at Alec, who seems AGITATED.

MASON  
So, how do we do this?

ALEC  
Easy. We don't.

LIAM  
You're still new to this, Alec. We need to keep an eye on you during the full moon.

THEO  
Don't want you getting loose and gaining some pretty blue eyes.

Alec glares at them all.

ALEC  
Why am _I_ the only one who has to be babysat? There are three other werewolves in this pack!

LORI  
We've all been doing this a lot longer than you have. We know how to stay in control.

LIAM  
And we'll try to teach you control too. But for now...

He glances over at a DUFFLE BAG in the corner of the room. Alec follows his gaze.

ALEC  
Why does that smell like blood?

LIAM  
Just trust us. We'll keep you safe.

Alec looks skeptical. He glances at Theo, who raises an eyebrow at him. Alec sighs.

ALEC  
Fine. Just this once.

MASON  
Great. So, once again, how do we do this?

THEO  
We've got four people with supernatural strength; I say we just take turns sitting on him. Really lean into the _babysitting_ thing.

Alec growls at him, and Theo smirks back. Liam sighs exasperatedly.

LIAM  
We're not sitting on Alec.

LORI  
Theo makes a good point, though. I'm sure we could keep him from getting out and hurting someone.

COREY  
Aside from us.

Theo shrugs.

THEO  
We'll heal.

NOLAN (O.S.)  
Mason and I won't.

Everyone turns to Nolan, who looks PALE AND TERRIFIED.

NOLAN (CONT'D)  
Maybe I should sit this one out.

Theo smirks.

THEO  
Scared for your first full moon with a pack of werewolves?

LIAM  
You're not sitting it out, Nolan. We need everyone.

NOLAN  
What can I even _do?_

Liam sighs.

LIAM  
Look, Nolan, we like you--

MASON  
I don't.

LIAM  
\--and we trust you--

MASON  
I don't.

LIAM  
\--and we want you in the pack--

MASON  
I--

LIAM  
MASON!

Mason shuts his mouth as Liam glares at him. Liam turns back to Nolan.

LIAM (CONT'D)  
But if you really want to help us, you need to be there for us, even at our worst.

Nolan frowns.

NOLAN  
I just don't think I can--

Liam slams his hand on the table.

LIAM  
NOLAN. YOU ARE _NOT_ SITTING IT OUT.

Everyone goes silent and stares at Liam, who is breathing heavily and staring at Nolan. Theo studies him.

THEO  
...You get that out of your system?

Liam blinks, like coming out of a trance, and looks around at the group. He clears his throat.

LIAM  
So, meet back here tomorrow?

Everyone is still staring at him, scared and concerned, but they all slowly nod. Liam nods too.

LIAM (CONT'D)  
Okay, great. See you tomorrow.

And with that, he stalks towards the front door.

Theo glances around at the pack, and follows him.

EXT. MCCALL HOME - NIGHT

Theo shuts the front door behind him, before running to catch up with Liam, who has reached the end of the driveway.

THEO  
So, are we going to have to worry about _you_ tomorrow night?

Liam stops walking.

LIAM  
I'm fine.

Theo reaches Liam and looks him up and down.

THEO  
You sure about that? We can find another set of chains if we have to.

Liam takes a deep breath and turns towards Theo.

LIAM  
I'll be okay. Really. I'm in control.

Theo looks at him skeptically, but nods.

THEO  
Okay then. See you tomorrow.

He slowly walks back towards the house, watching Liam as he goes. Liam forces a smile.

As soon as Theo closes the door, Liam glances up at the MOON, then back down at his hands, which are COVERED IN BLOOD from where his CLAWS have dug into his palms.

CUT TO:

[ **MAIN TITLE: TEEN WOLVES** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ak-XNNI9mgM&feature=youtu.be)

INT. HOSPITAL/MORGUE - DAY

Melissa and SHERIFF STILINSKI stand by the DRAWERS in the morgue. Two of the drawers are open - one containing the YOUNG MAN who died from siren-inflicted injuries, and one containing the GIRL who was lured by Chelsea.

STILINSKI  
What did you say did this?

MELISSA  
Sirens, apparently.

Stilinski shakes his head with disbelief.

STILINSKI  
Just when I think I'm getting the hang of this supernatural stuff. What do we know about them?

MELISSA  
We think we know who they are. There's a family of them. The Maris'.

Stilinski's eyes widen.

STILINSKI  
As in, _Murray_ Maris?

MELISSA  
You _know_ one of them?

Stilinski nods stiffly.

STILINSKI  
I do. He just started working at the station.

INT. MCCALL HOME/KITCHEN - DAY

Lori and Nolan move around the kitchen, setting up bowls of SNACKS.

Mason walks past them and grabs everything FRAGILE, hiding them in whatever cupboard he can fit them into.

INT. MCCALL HOME/LIVING ROOM - DAY

Corey and Liam work on BARRICADING all the doors and windows, making sure that no one goes in or out.

Alec sits on the sofa, with Theo standing behind him. Alec goes to stand, but Theo puts his hand on his shoulder and shoves him back into his seat. Alec turns and growls at Theo, who growls back. Alec sits back with a huff.

ALEC  
This is stupid.

LIAM  
Think of it as a movie night. We're all just hanging out.

ALEC  
Right, yeah. What movie night is complete without a prisoner?

LIAM  
You're not a prisoner.

THEO  
He's a little bit of a prisoner.

Liam glares at Theo, who holds his hands up in surrender. Alec takes the opportunity to try and make a run for it, but Corey is ready to catch him.

Alec snarls as Corey, Theo and Liam wrestle him back onto the sofa. His eyes FLASH YELLOW.

THEO (CONT'D)  
You're not exactly proving that we can leave you alone.

Alec growls, but calms down slightly, in control for now.

Corey glances at Theo, then towards Mason, who is standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Mason gives him one last pleading look, but Corey just gives him an apologetic one back.

COREY  
Hey, Theo, can I talk to you?

Theo turns to Corey, looking surprised and suspicious, but he nods. Liam takes his place keeping Alec in the chair, and Lori comes out of the kitchen to help. Nolan follows her, but stays very far away from the three werewolves.

Corey leads Theo towards the kitchen, squeezing Mason's hand as he passes him.

INT. MCCALL HOME/KITCHEN - DAY

Corey heads to the snacks and starts fiddling with them, glancing up at Theo as he tries to work up the courage to have this conversation. Theo starts eating the snacks as he waits for Corey to speak.

Corey takes a deep breath.

COREY  
So, I need your help.

Theo's hand pauses in bringing food to his mouth. He looks uncomfortable.

THEO  
Are you sure? Wouldn't you prefer... _anyone_ else?

Corey looks down and grimaces.

COREY  
...How much did you know about the Dread Doctor's experiments?

Theo narrows his eyes.

THEO  
I knew the general logistics of it. Not a lot of the specifics, though.

Corey finally looks up at Theo.

COREY  
Do you know what I am? What they made me?

Realisation dawns on Theo's face.

THEO  
No. By that point I was more invested in... well...

Corey sighs, looking defeated. Theo studies him.

THEO (CONT'D)  
I might know how to find out, though.

INT. MCCALL HOME/LIVING ROOM - DAY

Theo grabs his keys as he and Corey head towards the front door. Mason approaches them as Corey starts pulling down the BARRICADE.

MASON  
What's going on?

COREY  
Theo said he'd help.

MASON  
Right _now?_

COREY  
We still have a couple of hours left before sunset. We'll be quick.

MASON  
Then I'm coming with you.

Corey looks over Mason's shoulder.

COREY  
I think Nolan needs you more than we do right now.

Mason looks back towards Nolan, who won't take his eyes off the werewolves.

MASON  
I'm sure he'll survive.

Corey smiles at him apologetically.

COREY  
I'll be fine, Mason.

Theo pulls back the last of the barricade.

THEO  
I promise not to kill your boyfriend. _And_ that we'll be back before curfew.

MASON  
Strange how that doesn't reassure me.

Theo smirks at him.

COREY  
Mason.

Mason turns to Corey, who kisses him gently.

COREY (CONT'D)  
We'll be quick.

Mason sighs and reluctantly nods. Corey smiles at him and heads outside.

Theo looks over at Liam, who looks slightly PAINED.

Mason glances at Liam, then back at Theo, studying him.

MASON  
I'll keep an eye on him.

Theo nods slowly, eyes still on Liam, before following Corey out the door.

END OF ACT ONE

* * *

ACT TWO

INT. SHERIFF'S STATION/BULLPEN - DAY

JORDAN PARRISH and Stilinski stand at Parrish's desk.

PARRISH  
You're telling me _Maris_ is from a family of _sirens?_

He looks towards the front desk.

INT. SHERIFF'S STATION/FRONT DESK - DAY

MURRAY MARIS sits behind the front desk, typing something on his computer. He looks like the most NORMAL man in his 50s that you can imagine.

INT. SHERIFF'S STATION/BULLPEN - DAY

Parrish looks back at Stilinski.

PARRISH  
Are you sure?

STILINSKI  
Melissa seems to think so.

Parrish frowns, and looks back at the front desk.

INT. SHERIFF'S STATION/FRONT DESK - DAY

Maris is still seated at the front desk, now eating a sandwich. There's mustard on his chin.

INT. SHERIFF'S STATION/BULLPEN - DAY

Parrish looks back at Stilinski, confused.

PARRISH  
 _Him?_

Stilinski looks at him and shrugs, like he doesn't know either. He walks over to the front desk, and Parrish follows.

INT. SHERIFF'S STATION/FRONT DESK - DAY

Maris, noticing Stilinski approaching, quickly drops his sandwich and wipes his mouth.

MARIS  
(mouth full)  
Sheriff!

STILINSKI  
Maris.

Stilinski leans casually on the front desk. Parrish glances at him, and copies. Maris looks between the two, confused.

STILINSKI (CONT'D)  
So, Maris. Where you from?

MARIS  
Uh, L.A?

STILINSKI  
L.A? Interesting.

PARRISH  
What brings you to Beacon Hills?

Maris looks down sadly.

MARIS  
My sister died recently. Left my niece and nephew as orphans. My wife and I took them in, but we needed a bigger house in a cheaper place. Beacon Hills just sort of... drew us in.

Stilinski and Parrish look at each other awkwardly. Maris notices.

MARIS (CONT'D)  
Oh, no, don't worry about it. You didn't know. Sorry for going all sob story on you.

A moment of awkward silence. Stilinski pushes off the desk and moves to leave.

STILINSKI  
Well, good talking to you, Maris.

MARIS  
Did you want something, or—

Stilinski is already halfway out the door, and Parrish hurries to follow him.

INT. UNDERGROUND TUNNELS - DAY

Theo and Corey drop down into the tunnels and look around. Theo shifts his eyes to see better, but blinks as Corey turns on his phone torch. Corey smiles apologetically.

COREY  
Can't see in the dark as well as you.

Theo nods and starts heading down one of the tunnels. Corey scrambles to follow him.

They walk for a while in an awkward silence. Corey seems reluctant to walk close to Theo, but is making himself do it anyway.

Theo glances over at Corey.

THEO  
(awkward)  
So... I guess we can rule out shape shifters.

COREY  
What?

Theo clears his throat awkwardly.

THEO  
For what you are? We can at least rule out were-creatures. You have the strength and the healing, but none of the heightened senses.

Corey nods slowly.

COREY  
(cautious)  
...Do you have any theories on what I could be?

Theo shrugs.

THEO  
No, not really. I know a lot about the supernatural, but not everything. I've never really encountered anything that can do what you do.

Corey sighs, disappointed.

The silence becomes awkward again.

INT. MCCALL HOME/LIVING ROOM - DAY

Lori approaches Nolan, who is standing in the far corner of the room, staring at Alec.

LORI  
Having fun?

Nolan looks over at her, eyes wide. She raises her hands in surrender, and he relaxes slightly when he sees that she doesn't have claws.

NOLAN  
No. I don't understand how I'm supposed to help when any one of you could easily kill me.

LORI  
Well, Alec is the only one we really need to worry about. Liam and I are under control.

Nolan glances at Liam, who is BREATHING HEAVILY from where he's holding Alec down. Nolan pales slightly.

Lori lets out a LOW GROWL, and Nolan turns back towards her.

NOLAN  
(panicked)  
What was that?

Lori takes a deep breath to compose herself.

LORI  
It's fine. It just takes a lot of concentration to keep from shifting.

Nolan nods stiffly, before scrambling towards the kitchen.

INT. MCCALL HOME/KITCHEN - DAY

Nolan rushes into the kitchen, nearly running into Mason in the process.

MASON  
(worried)  
What's wrong? Is Alec loose?

Nolan shakes his head frantically.

NOLAN  
No, but Lori's losing control.

Mason frowns, and looks through the kitchen door.

INT. MCCALL HOME/LIVING ROOM - DAY

Lori is standing in the living room, looking COMPLETELY FINE. She notices Mason looking at her, and smiles at him.

INT. MCCALL HOME/KITCHEN - DAY

Mason looks back at Nolan.

MASON  
She seems fine to me.

Nolan still looks terrified.

NOLAN  
How can you be so calm? They're _werewolves_ and it's the _full moon._

MASON  
Because I trust them.  
(pause)  
In fact, I trust them a lot more on a full moon than I trust you on any other day.

Nolan looks like he's been smacked in the face, and doesn't respond as Mason walks past him and out of the room.

INT. MCCALL HOME/LIVING ROOM - DAY

Alec starts to BREATHE HEAVILY, and his eyes slowly start to FLASH YELLOW.

LIAM  
Hey, Alec. You gotta calm down.

Alec lets out a LOW GROWL. Liam GROWLS back before he can help himself.

Liam takes a deep breath.

LIAM (CONT'D)  
Listen, now's probably as good a time as any for me to try and teach you control.

Alec grunts.

LIAM (CONT'D)  
You need an anchor. Something that keeps you grounded. Keeps you human.

ALEC  
I know that. My old pack did teach me _some_ things.

Liam glares at him, but nods.

LIAM  
Okay, what's your anchor? Focus on that.

ALEC  
(strained)  
My anchor _was_ my older brother. And now he's _dead_ because of me. Because I'm--

Alec GROWLS again, and Liam holds him down.

LIAM  
Alec, listen to me. Whatever happened to him isn't your fault. And I'm sure he would be telling you the same--

ALEC  
(snaps)  
Are we going to talk about my dead brother, or are you going to teach me control?

Alec's CLAWS come out, and he digs them into the sofa below him. Liam winces.

LIAM  
(to himself)  
Ms McCall is going to kill us.

Alec glares at him.

LIAM (CONT'D)  
Right, okay. So you need a new anchor. There's a mantra that Lori and I use that I think helps.

ALEC  
Oh, yeah? How's it working for you right now?

Liam's eyes flicker down to his hands, where his CLAWS are digging into Alec's shoulders.

INT. SHERIFF'S STATION/BULLPEN - DAY

Stilinski leans on Parrish's desk, and Parrish looks up at him.

STILINSKI  
Did you get anything off him?

PARRISH  
No. He talked about his family a lot, but mostly just about how much he loves them. He was actually pretty cool.

STILINSKI  
But nothing about them being sirens?

Parrish shakes his head. Stilinski sighs.

PARRISH  
Why don't we just ask him? Everyone in this town knows about the supernatural. Maybe he'll just tell us?

STILINSKI  
Unless he wants to cover up for someone in his family killing two innocent people, and we tip him off that we're onto them.

Stilinski glances up towards the front desk, and a look of realisation crosses his face.

STILINSKI (CONT'D)  
Besides, we might be going after the wrong parent.

Parrish looks confused, and turns to look at what Stilinski is seeing.

PARRISH  
Oh.

INT. SHERIFF'S STATION/FRONT DESK - DAY

Maris stands up from his desk, as he talks to THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN YOU HAVE EVER SEEN - his wife, DELTA MARIS. He steps around the desk and kisses her sweetly.

END OF ACT TWO

* * *

ACT THREE

INT. UNDERGROUND TUNNELS/DREAD DOCTORS OPERATING THEATRE - DAY

The door to the Dread Doctor's operating theatre opens, revealing Theo and Corey behind it. Neither of them make a move to enter.

Theo glances at Corey, who looks nervous. Theo looks back at the room, determined, and steps inside. Corey cautiously follows.

COREY  
What are we doing here?

THEO  
I remember seeing the Dread Doctors take notes on... well... us.

Corey grimaces. Theo starts searching around the lab.

THEO (CONT'D)  
Anyway, they had a notebook where they wrote everything down. As far as I'm aware, it should still be here.

Corey nods and starts searching another section of the room.

They search in silence, both becoming more and more invested as they struggle to find anything.

Theo lets out a groan of frustration as he searches through yet another pile and comes up with nothing. Corey glances at him.

COREY  
I never thought to ask, but, uh... how much are you affected by the full moon?

Theo looks back at him and smirks.

THEO  
Why? Scared to be alone with me?

COREY  
Not because of the moon.

Theo frowns and turns back to his search. Corey looks slightly guilty, but he shakes it off.

THEO  
...It doesn't affect me as much as a _real_ werewolf, and even if it did, I have it under control. I've had years of practice.

Corey looks Theo up and down curiously, but Theo keeps his back to him. Corey turns back to his own search.

COREY  
...I wonder how the rest of the pack are handling it?

Theo shrugs.

THEO  
I'm sure they're fine.

INT. MCCALL HOME/LIVING ROOM - DAY

Mason drops the DUFFLE BAG on the coffee table with a METALLIC CLANG. Alec, still sat on the sofa, stares at it with wide eyes.

ALEC  
You're not chaining me up.

MASON  
Liam.

Liam nods at him and grabs Alec, but Alec puts up more of a fight than he anticipated, and he starts to lose his grip.

LIAM  
(strained)  
Lori, help!

Lori rushes over and helps him hold Alec down. Between the two of them, they're just strong enough to keep him contained.

Mason quickly pulls the CHAINS out of the duffle bag.

MASON  
Nolan, help me tie him up.

He starts unravelling the chains, when he realises that Nolan isn't beside him. He looks over at Nolan, who is cowering in the corner of the room.

MASON (CONT'D)  
I just need you to hold the chains. You don't have to go near him.

Nolan reluctantly moves towards the rest of the pack, but stands as far away as possible as Mason hands him the chains.

Mason quickly gets to work wrapping Alec's upper body in the chains, making sure to keep it tight. Liam holds Alec back from attacking Mason as he does so.

Everyone slowly steps back to reveal Alec, securely wrapped in chains. He struggles desperately, eyes GLOWING YELLOW, but he's not getting out any time soon.

ALEC  
Get them _off_ me! I don't need them!

LIAM  
It's just a precaution. Be glad we're not chaining you to a tree. That _really_ sucks.

ALEC  
I thought you were just going to use your werewolf strength to keep me contained?

MASON  
That was before Corey and Theo left.

Alec surges forward, almost FULLY SHIFTED. Liam scrambles to hold him down.

Lori squats down in front of Alec on the sofa.

LORI  
Okay, Alec. I promise we'll take these chains off you, _if_ you can manage to keep yourself under control. So, I'm going to teach you the mantra that my...

Lori drops her head and strains slightly, losing a bit of her own control. She groans and brings herself back, and looks up at Alec again.

LORI (CONT'D)  
The mantra my old pack used.

Alec doesn't look happy, but he nods. Lori gives him a small smile.

INT. SHERIFF'S STATION/FRONT DESK - DAY

Stilinski and Parrish approach Maris at the front desk. Maris looks suspicious.

MARIS  
Sheriff?

STILINSKI  
Maris.

A brief awkward pause.

STILINSKI (CONT'D)  
I couldn't help but notice your wife...

Maris lights up and grins.

MARIS  
Isn't she beautiful? Sometimes I look at her and wonder, "What's someone like you doing with someone like me?" But she always makes sure to tell me that I'm the only man she can ever picture herself with and, well, if that's not a confidence boost, I don't know what is!  
(laughs)  
She's not just beautiful, though. She's also incredibly intelligent. She's actually a lawyer, and a good one, too. She just has a way with words that makes everyone listen to what she has to say.  
(pause)  
Sorry, didn't mean to ramble. I just really love my wife, you know?

Stilinski nods.

STILINSKI  
It almost sounds as if she has you under a spell.

Maris laughs, but Stilinski and Parrish share a cautious look.

INT. MCCALL HOME/LIVING ROOM - DAY

Mason, Liam and Nolan sit on the floor of the living room, trying to watch a movie. Alec writhes around on the sofa behind them, while Lori tries to calm him down. Everyone looks tense.

LORI  
Come on, Alec. What three things cannot long be hidden?

Alec GROWLS and snaps at the air with his FANGS. Lori groans.

LORI (CONT'D)  
Alec. Focus.

ALEC  
This is stupid! It doesn't help!

LORI  
(frustrated)  
Just try it again. What three things cannot long be hidden?

Alec strains against the chains.

ALEC  
I don't _care!_

Liam slams his fist on the ground and turns back towards Alec.

LIAM  
 _CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP AND COOPERATE?_

He breathes heavily, and everyone watches him warily.

MASON  
...Liam?

Liam slowly turns back towards Mason. His eyes are GLOWING YELLOW.

LIAM  
...Alec may not be the only one we need to tie up.

The SUN sets in the window behind him, making way for the FULL MOON.

INT. SHERIFF'S STATION/STILINSKI'S OFFICE - NIGHT

Stilinski and Parrish sit on opposite sides of Stilinski's desk, lost in thought.

PARRISH  
Do you think he knows?

Stilinski shakes his head.

STILINSKI  
It's hard to say. He seems very enamoured with her.

PARRISH  
Maybe he just genuinely loves her?

STILINSKI  
That could be the case. Or maybe she's got him under her siren control.

They look up at each other.

STILINSKI (CONT'D)  
Either way, I think we have to tell him.

INT. MCCALL HOME/LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Mason walks back into the living room.

MASON  
Okay, I've shut Liam in Scott's room. He seems to think that he can get himself back under control as long as he's alone, so--

He looks up and takes in the room before him.

Alec is still on the sofa, trying to free himself from the chains. He's now FULLY SHIFTED.

Nolan is back in the corner of the room, looking back and forth between the two werewolves in HORROR.

And Lori...

Lori is curled up in a ball on the floor, shaking slightly.

Mason takes a cautious step towards her.

MASON (CONT'D)  
...Lori?

Lori twitches slightly, but doesn't respond. Mason shoots a worried glance at Nolan.

Lori starts to rock slightly as she tries to calm herself down.

LORI  
(quiet)  
What three things cannot long be hidden?

She groans, then takes a deep breath to steady herself.

LORI (CONT'D)  
What three things. Cannot long. Be hidden?

She takes another deep breath.

LORI (CONT'D)  
The sun.

_EXT. ROAD - NIGHT - FLASHBACK_

_Brett and Lori hold hands, as they brace themselves for the incoming car._

INT. MCCALL HOME/LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Lori growls.

LORI  
(strained)  
The moon.

_EXT. ROAD - NIGHT - FLASHBACK_

_Lori slowly lies down next to Brett, as she watches him die._

INT. MCCALL HOME/LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Lori slowly uncurls herself and looks up. She's FULLY SHIFTED.

LORI  
(angry)  
The truth.

Mason and Nolan look at each other, panicked, as they realise that they are now two humans against three very angry werewolves.

END OF ACT THREE

* * *

ACT FOUR

INT. MCCALL HOME/SCOTT'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Liam paces around Scott's room, incredibly TENSE.

LIAM  
The sun. The moon. The truth. The sun. The moon. The truth. The sun. The moon...

The mantra does nothing to calm him down. He takes a deep breath--

\--and stops pacing. He sniffs the air, and a tiny bit of the tension drains out of his body. He lets out a strained laugh.

LIAM (CONT'D)  
(to himself)  
Working your alpha magic even when you're not here, Scott.

Liam notices a JACKET draped across the back of a chair, and he grabs it.

Just holding the jacket helps bring him back to a manageable level of control. He smiles and looks down at the jacket--

\--and right at the label, which tells him that the jacket doesn't belong to Scott.

It belongs to Theo.

Liam's eyes widen, and he rushes to put the jacket back on the chair, but something stops him at the last minute. He stares at the jacket in his hands, considering his options.

He slowly lifts the jacket again, and puts it on.

INT. UNDERGROUND TUNNELS/DREAD DOCTORS OPERATING THEATRE - NIGHT

Corey and Theo's search has become more desperate, neither of them trying to keep things in order anymore, and instead throwing paper and books around the room frantically.

Eventually, Corey sighs and slumps into a nearby chair.

COREY  
It's not here.

Theo grunts from where he's still searching.

THEO  
It has to be.

COREY  
If it was, we would have found it by now. I appreciate your help, Theo, but we need to get back--

Theo throws a book across the room in frustration, where it collides with a CONSOLE on the wall. Corey watches Theo, surprised, as he breathes heavily.

COREY (CONT'D)  
...Theo?

Theo goes back to his search.

THEO  
(to himself)  
It should be here. There's no reason why it wouldn't be.

COREY  
It's okay. We tried. Mason should be able to...

Corey trails off as he notices the console that Theo hit with the book.

He walks over to it, and sees that it's moved out slightly from the wall. He gives it an experimental tug, and it SWINGS OUT like a door.

Behind it is a SHELF with SEVERAL FOLDERS full of paper, and a single RED NOTEBOOK.

COREY (CONT'D)  
Theo!

Theo looks up and sees Corey holding the book. He rushes over.

THEO  
That's it. That's the book.

Corey looks back at the book in his hands like it holds all the secrets of the universe. Theo smiles slightly.

THEO (CONT'D)  
That should tell you everything you need to know about what you are.

Corey takes a shaky breath, and slowly opens the notebook--

\--to find that every page is completely blank.

INT. MCCALL HOME/LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

The air in the room is TENSE as Mason and Lori stare each other down. The only movement comes from Alec, who has not stopped trying to escape the chains.

Nolan is frozen in the corner of the room. He barely even breathes, terrified of drawing Lori's attention to him.

Mason eyes dart towards the STAIRS, then back at Lori.

MASON  
(soft and slow)  
Liam, I really hope you've calmed down, because we might need--

Lori growls at him and he quickly shuts his mouth.

Neither of them take their eyes off each other. It seems like one false move is all it would take to make Lori strike.

That one false move comes when Alec falls off the sofa.

The moment he hits the floor, Lori POUNCES. Mason tries to run, but he's no match for her speed. She's almost on top of him--

\--when someone slams into her from the side, sending them both flying across the room.

Mason looks over to see Liam holding Lori down.

LIAM  
Lori, you gotta calm dow--

Lori pushes him off her, his strength no match for her anger. She unleashes all her rage onto him, and he barely manages to keep her from seriously hurting him.

LIAM (CONT'D)  
(desperate)  
Mason!

Mason leaps into action, looking around for something to restrain Lori.

Liam continues to try and hold Lori back.

LIAM (CONT'D)  
Lori, come on. I know you can stay in control.

Lori growls and manages to swipe her claws against Liam's chest. He grunts, and his eyes briefly FLASH YELLOW, but he takes a deep breath and stays in control.

LIAM (CONT'D)  
Lori, listen to me. What three things--

Lori lets out a desperate cry and punches Liam in the face.

LORI  
Shut up! Shut up with that stupid mantra!

Liam holds his bloody nose, while his eyes slowly start to GLOW.

LORI (CONT'D)  
It doesn't matter. None of this matters. Brett is gone and it's _your fault_.

Liam freezes, giving Lori an opportunity to attack him again.

Liam growls and goes to hit Lori back, but manages to stop himself at the last minute.

LIAM  
(strained)  
What are you talking about?

LORI  
 _You_ left him alone at the school. _You_ let Malia convince you not to rush after him. _You're the reason he's dead._

Liam finally loses it, aiming a punch at Lori's head, but she manages to dodge it.

MASON  
Liam!

Liam and Lori both look over to see Mason holding a pair of HANDCUFFS.

Liam grabs Lori, and manages to wrestle her into place so that Mason can handcuff her to the fireplace.

Lori tugs desperately at the handcuffs, but they won't budge.

MASON (CONT'D)  
I'm sorry Lori.

Lori screams and tries to lunge at Liam again, but he's just out of reach.

Mason turns to Liam, who's turned away from him and BREATHING HEAVILY.

MASON (CONT'D)  
...Liam?

Liam turns to face Mason.

FULLY SHIFTED.

INT. SHERIFF'S STATION/FRONT DESK - NIGHT

Maris slowly packs up his things and heads towards the front door of the station at the end of his shift, only to be stopped by Stilinski and Parrish. Maris sighs.

MARIS  
Is everything okay?

STILINSKI  
Maris... are you aware that your wife is a siren?

Maris tilts his head, confused.

MARIS  
What?

PARRISH  
We think that your wife is a siren, and that you might be under some kind of spell.

Maris stares at the two of them, processing what they've said. Then, suddenly, he bursts out laughing.

Stilinski and Parrish look at each other, but neither understand what's going on.

Maris slowly manages to calm down, wiping away a tear.

MARIS  
I'm sorry, I get it. The way my wife looks, how head-over-heels I am for her? It would make sense if there was some supernatural force at play.

PARRISH  
So... there isn't?

Maris laughs again.

MARIS  
No, my wife isn't a siren.

STILINSKI  
But your kids are?

Maris frowns, suddenly serious.

MARIS  
What makes you think that?

STILINSKI  
We have...

He grimaces.

STILINSKI (CONT'D)  
...an _acquaintance_ , who was almost killed by one of your kids.

Maris looks shocked.

MARIS  
One of _my_ kids?

Stilinski nods, and Maris stares at him in disbelief.

MARIS (CONT'D)  
Okay, yes, my kids are sirens. _I_ passed it down to them.

Stilinski and Parrish both make the realisation at the same moment.

PARRISH  
You're...?

MARIS  
I know it's hard to believe, but yes. _I'm_ the siren. Not my wife.

He looks between Stilinski and Parrish desperately.

MARIS (CONT'D)  
But I raised my kids better than this. None of them would _ever_ intentionally lure someone in. My kids aren't killers.

Stilinski and Parrish share a look.

PARRISH  
It seems like one of them might be.

END OF ACT FOUR

* * *

ACT FIVE

INT. UNDERGROUND TUNNELS/DREAD DOCTORS OPERATING THEATRE - NIGHT

Theo and Corey look at the notebook in disbelief. Theo grabs it out of Corey's hands and flicks through it, but every page is still BLANK.

THEO  
I don't understand. This is _definitely_ the book.

COREY  
And you _saw_ them write in it?

Theo nods distractedly, still searching through the book for any kind of note.

THEO  
(to himself)  
I don't understand.

Corey looks back at the FOLDERS on the shelf. He picks one up and starts looking through it. Theo glances at him.

THEO (CONT'D)  
What are those?

Corey looks at Theo, and back at the files. He seems reluctant to tell him the truth.

COREY  
They're, uh, documents.

Theo looks at the files, suddenly interested.

THEO  
What kind of documents? Do they have any information on you?

Corey lets out a breath and shakes his head.

COREY  
Not me. _You._

Theo frowns, confused and looks up at Corey. He hands Corey the notebook and takes the files from him.

He flicks through them quickly, but slows down as he realises what he's looking at.

A BIRTH CERTIFICATE, various MEDICAL FORMS, a MIDDLE SCHOOL GRADUATION CERTIFICATE, DRIVERS LICENSE FORMS, and several more documents, all with the name THEO RAEKEN.

Theo seems frozen looking at them. Corey watches him, concerned.

COREY (CONT'D)  
Are you okay?

Theo keeps staring down at the files. Corey moves to touch his shoulder comfortingly, but he hesitates.

COREY (CONT'D)  
Theo?

Theo snaps out of it, and roughly shoves all the files back into the folder.

THEO  
(strained)  
It's just useless junk.

He throws the folder back onto the shelf.

THEO (CONT'D)  
This was all a big waste of time.

He stalks out of the room, and Corey follows him, still holding the notebook.

INT. MCCALL HOME/LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Liam shakes as he tries to fight to keep himself under control. Mason and Nolan watch him cautiously.

MASON  
Come on, Liam. Not you too.

Liam growls. He grabs at Theo's jacket, trying to pull it tighter around himself, but it's just not enough to calm him down.

Mason slowly pulls out his phone, and types in a number without looking away from Liam. He brings the phone up to his ear.

COREY (V.O.)  
 _Hey, this is Corey! I can't come to the phone right now, so please leave a message and I'll try to get back to you!_

Mason huffs slightly.

MASON  
Corey. You need to get back here, right now.

INT. UNDERGROUND TUNNELS - NIGHT

Corey pulls out his phone. The screen says NO SIGNAL. He swipes it away and turns on his phone light.

Corey and Theo find themselves once again walking in an awkward silence. Theo looks pissed off. He glances down at the NOTEBOOK that Corey is still holding.

THEO  
Why did you take that stupid thing? It's useless to us.

Corey looks at Theo questioningly.

COREY  
Why do _you_ care so much about figuring out what I am? Are you going to kill me for my powers like you did to Josh and Tracy?

Theo frowns and looks at the ground. He seems almost embarrassed. Corey looks guilty.

COREY (CONT'D)  
Sorry, that was uncalled for. I know you've changed.

THEO  
Do you?

Corey smiles at him.

COREY  
Yeah, I do.

Theo sighs and deflates slightly.

THEO  
I just... I owe it to you.

He glances at Corey, who looks confused. Theo looks back down at the ground.

THEO (CONT'D)  
I'm not trying to make you forgive me or anything, but I hoped... if I could at least help you figure out what you are and what you can do, then maybe... maybe it would help make up for everything I've done to you.

Corey looks at Theo as if seeing him for the first time, and realises that he's not lying. He genuinely just wants to help.

COREY  
You know... an apology would also be nice.

Theo pauses, and turns to look Corey in the eye. Corey watches him patiently. Theo takes a deep breath.

THEO  
... I'm sorry. I really am.

Corey smiles.

COREY  
I don't forgive you.

Theo scoffs and looks back at the ground.

THEO  
You'd be an idiot if you did.

COREY  
 _But..._ I accept your apology.

He holds out his hand.

COREY (CONT'D)  
Friends?

Theo looks up at him, shocked. He searches Corey's face, but Corey just smiles.

Theo slowly takes his hand.

THEO  
Okay, friends.

They shake on it.

They keep walking through the tunnels, but the silence is no longer awkward.

Corey smirks at Theo.

COREY  
So, friend to friend: what did the siren show you?

Theo coughs and starts to flush.

THEO  
I take it back. We're not friends.

Corey laughs.

EXT. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE - NIGHT

Corey and Theo climb out of the tunnels and find themselves in the Preserve. The second Corey gets on solid ground, his phone starts buzzing.

Theo and Corey both frown as Corey pulls the phone out of his pocket.

THEO  
What is it?

Corey opens his voicemail.

MASON (V.O.)  
 _Corey. You need to get back here, right now. Liam and Lori have both lost control._

Theo and Corey look at each other with wide eyes, and sprint back to Theo's truck.

END OF ACT FIVE

* * *

ACT SIX

INT. MCCALL HOME/LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Nolan tries to back further into the corner of the room.

NOLAN  
(whisper)  
Where are Corey and Theo?

Mason takes a shaky breath.

MASON  
(whisper)  
I don't know.

He glances at Nolan.

MASON (CONT'D)  
(whisper)  
I think it's just us.

Nolan whimpers slightly, absolutely terrified.

Liam whips around at the noise at stares at Nolan. Nolan freezes.

Liam starts to move towards Nolan.

MASON (O.S.) (CONT'D)  
Liam!

Liam turns, directing his attention towards Mason instead. Nolan looks back and forth between the two of them.

MASON (CONT'D)  
Liam, please. I know you're stronger than this.

Liam growls and rushes towards Mason. Mason grabs the closest thing he can find - a table lamp - and tries to use it to fend Liam off.

The lamp smacks Liam across the face, sending him stumbling backwards. Mason winces.

MASON (CONT'D)  
Sorry!

Liam turns back to Mason, angrier than he was before. He raises his arm to strike--

\--only to be stopped by Nolan, who's grabbed his arm.

Liam swipes at Nolan, throwing him into the wall.

MASON (CONT'D)  
Nolan!

Nolan crumples to the floor.

Liam turns back towards Mason, and lunges. Mason scrambles back desperately, but Liam is too fast for him. Liam pins him down, pulling out his claws--

\--and then he stops.

He starts to hear a calm heartbeat, completely out of place in the chaos of the room. He leans back from Mason slightly as he tries to hear the heartbeat better.

THEO (O.S.)  
What's your plan, Liam?

Liam whips around to face Theo, who stands calmly in the doorway. Liam's distracted enough that Mason is able to scramble out from under him and grab Corey, who materialises beside him.

THEO (CONT'D)  
You're gonna kill your best friend? In front of the pack you're supposed to be leading?

Theo looks around at everyone else in the room. Liam keeps his eyes directly on Theo.

THEO (CONT'D)  
You've had some terrible ideas, Liam, but that's the worst one so far.

Liam stares at Theo, and Theo stares back. Slowly, Liam calms down, until he's fully in control.

Lori growls and Liam looks over at her. He glances back at Theo, before moving to help Lori.

Theo lets out a breath, and looks away from Liam to see Mason watching him thoughtfully.

THEO (CONT'D)  
What?

MASON  
You really _are_ his anchor, huh?

Theo tilts his head, confused, but then his eyes widen. He looks over at Liam, who is trying to calm Lori down.

THEO  
(soft)  
I'm his what?

NOLAN (O.S.)  
I'm fine, by the way.

Mason turns towards Nolan, who's trying to get off the floor. Mason rushes over to help him stand.

MASON  
That was a really brave thing you did. Stupid, but brave.

Nolan huffs out a laugh.

NOLAN  
I guess this pack is rubbing off on me.

Mason laughs too.

MASON  
I'm sorry I said I don't trust you.

He smiles.

MASON (CONT'D)  
If you can't trust the guy who faces his fears and risks his life to save you, I don't know who you _can_ trust.

Nolan grins.

INT. SHERIFF'S STATION/STILINSKI'S OFFICE - NIGHT

Stilinski drops two files down onto his desk. Maris, who is sitting on the other side of the desk, slowly picks them up.

STILINSKI  
We've got two people dead from wounds that not a single doctor understood.

Maris slowly opens the files, and takes a sharp breath.

MARIS  
These look like...

STILINSKI  
We have an expert on the supernatural. He said that the wounds came from a siren.

Maris looks up at Stilinski, horrified.

MARIS  
There's no chance that there are any other sirens in Beacon Hills?

STILINSKI  
Not that we've ever heard of.

Maris looks back down at the files.

MARIS  
(soft)  
I'm so sorry.

Stilinski watches him sadly. Maris sighs.

MARIS (CONT'D)  
What can I do to help?

INT. MCCALL HOME/LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Liam squats next to Lori, trying to calm her down.

LIAM  
Lori, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that Brett died.

Lori lashes out at him, but he stays out of her reach.

LIAM (CONT'D)  
You're right. It was my fault. I know that, and I'll never forget that.

Lori growls.

LIAM (CONT'D)  
 _But..._ I know Brett wouldn't want this. He wouldn't want you losing control because of him.

Lori blinks, and starts to breathe slower.

LIAM (CONT'D)  
You can hate me as much as you want, but just think about Brett. I'm not gonna say he wouldn't want you to get revenge, but above all else, he would just want you to be okay.

Lori sighs. She slowly starts to calm down, until she's mostly under control.

LORI  
(quiet)  
It wasn't your fault. I know it wasn't. I'm sorry I said that it was.

Lori sniffles.

LORI (CONT'D)  
(soft)  
Please don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault.

Liam hugs her, and she tries to hug him back, but is stopped by the handcuffs. Liam looks down at them.

LIAM  
Mason, where did you even find these handcuffs?

Mason looks over at him.

MASON  
Scott's room.

Liam looks horrified.

LIAM  
 _Scott's room?_

Alec grunts, and everyone turns to see him still struggling on the floor. Theo sighs and squats down next to him.

THEO  
What's going on, runt? Are you gonna calm down so we can take these chains off you?

Alec tries to lash out, but he's still thoroughly contained. Theo gives him a sympathetic look.

THEO (CONT'D)  
Come on, Alec. None of these guys think you can control yourself.

Alec growls at him. Theo leans closer.

THEO (CONT'D)  
Prove them wrong.

Alec looks at Theo, confused. He looks around the room, then back at Theo.

Alec closes his eyes, and tries to take a couple of deep breaths. Slowly, he manages to get himself back under control. Theo smiles.

THEO (CONT'D)  
(soft)  
There you go.

Alec smiles back at him. He looks over at Mason.

ALEC  
Can you take these off me now?

Theo steps back as Mason moves in to release Alec.

LIAM (O.S)  
You're really good at at that, you know.

Theo turns to see Liam standing beside him.

THEO  
Good at what?

Liam smiles.

LIAM  
Being an anchor.

Theo glances at Alec, then looks back at Liam. He opens his mouth to say something, when he looks down at what Liam is wearing. He frowns.

THEO  
Are you wearing my jacket?

Liam's eyes widen, and he looks down at the jacket.

LIAM  
Oh, uh... yeah. Sorry. You can have it back---

THEO  
(soft)  
No, keep it.

Liam looks back up at Theo, making eye contact. Theo clears his throat and looks away.

THEO (CONT'D)  
It's, uh, it's got your blood all over it now, so...

Liam smiles at him, and goes to help Mason with Alec.

Theo turns to see Corey watching him. Corey glances at Liam, then back at Theo, and his eyes widen as he realises something. He gives Theo a questioning look.

Theo grimaces, but he reluctantly nods. Corey's mouth makes a small 'o' shape at the discovery. He smiles at Theo sadly.

Liam looks around at the pack.

LIAM  
So, all in all, I think this was a pretty successful full moon.

Everyone turns to the sound of keys turning in a lock. Melissa opens the front door.

MELISSA  
Hey guys, how's--

She stops in her tracks as she takes in the room around her. The TORN COUCH CUSHIONS, CHAINS, HANDCUFFS, and the BROKEN LAMP especially draw her attention.

MELISSA  
 _What the hell did you guys do to my house?_

FADE OUT:

END OF EPISODE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rewatches H2O: Just Add Water* now _that's_ how you prepare for the full moon.
> 
> Ok, so. I've done a lot of research and a lot of plotting, and I've decided I know what two creatures make up Corey. _HOWEVER_ , you're all going to have to bear with me when I finally reveal it, because he's not a chameleon. I found some things that I think perfectly combine to make Corey's current power set (and give him even more cool powers I can play around with), but I know it's probably gonna fuck with some peoples perceptions of him. So I'm giving you all this warning now: let go of all your ideas of what kind of chimera Corey is and hopefully enjoy the result of my hours of crazed research. Or just tell me I'm wrong and u hate me lol I can't tell u what to do.
> 
> Also, fun fact: I originally wrote the Stilinski/Parrish/Maris subplot in episode 2, but I cut it out because the episode got too long, so now it's here! Scriptwriting is wild my dudes.
> 
> And now, the most important part: my most wonderful and perfect best friend started making mood boards for the sirens! You can find them all [here](https://www.pinterest.com.au/hannahspriggy/teen-wolves-mood-boards/). So far we've got Ryder, Kai, and Murray. They all look super fucking cool I could have _never_ made them look that good, so thank you bro I owe you my life.


	4. Episode #104 - Watchdogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The puppy pack split up to find out which of the sirens they really need to worry about, while Deaton teaches Melissa and Dr Geyer everything he knows about healing the supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long lol. I'm in my final semester of uni right now and uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuck. Also I think I just forgot how to write.  
> Fun fact tho I finally got my mum to agree to watch Teen Wolf with me and we watched the entire show in a month and now we're both just hyperfixating on it together love that for us (also when she watched the elevator scene she said "these two should get together" and ive been riding that high ever since).
> 
> So, some of you may have noticed that this is now part of a series. No, I have't suddenly posted a season 2 without even finishing season 1 (but if all goes to plan, I _do_ have way too many ideas for a season 2). The second fic in this series is one where I'm gonna try and post deleted scenes from these episodes. Episode 3 had a whole strand with the sirens that I had to cut out because the episode was just too long and the strand didn't fit, but the scenes were so much fun that I didn't want to just throw them away. So, now there's a whole fic just for deleted scenes. If you're interested in that, you can find it here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857211/chapters/62823994>
> 
> Also I hope you all know that every time I get a comment saying that this is someones new canon (or just any comment at all tbh) 10 years are added to my lifespan thank you I love you so much.

**TEEN WOLVES**  
Episode #104

ACT ONE 

FADE IN:

INT. HOSPITAL/MORGUE DRAWER - NIGHT

Theo's eyes snap open. He's laying on his back in a DRAWER IN THE MORGUE. He groans and shuts his eyes again, bracing himself for what's coming.

The door behind his head opens, and someone PULLS him out towards them.

Theo tilts his head back, not surprised by who he sees.

THEO  
Hey, Tara.

TARA RAEKEN plunges her hand into Theo's chest, and rips out his HEART.

INT. HOSPITAL/CORRIDOR - NIGHT

Theo runs down the hospital corridors, heading for the front doors. He glances behind him as he runs, but no one is following him.

He turns a corner and runs straight into Tara, who rips out his heart.

INT. HOSPITAL/MORGUE - NIGHT

Theo pushes one of the examining tables in front of the morgue doors, BARRICADING them. He leans his back against the table, and takes a deep breath.

Tara BANGS against the doors, almost knocking Theo off his feet. He braces himself against the table, trying to keep it in place as Tara bangs harder and harder.

Then, suddenly, she STOPS. Theo stays in place for a moment, before slowly turning to look at the doors.

No one is standing behind them.

Theo lets out a surprised breath, and smiles slightly.

He turns back around to see Tara in the room, ready to rip out his heart.

INT. HOSPITAL/CORRIDOR - NIGHT

Theo turns the corner into another corridor, and stops in his tracks when he sees Tara at the other end of it.

He takes a shaky breath as Tara approaches.

THEO  
Tara, I'm sorry.

Tara keeps approaching. Theo takes a small step back.

THEO (CONT'D)  
I'm sorry I let you die. I'm sorry I stole your heart.

Tara keeps approaching.

THEO (CONT'D)  
I'm sorry that you always protected me, and that I didn't do the same for you.

Tara keeps approaching.

THEO (CONT'D)  
I'm sorry that I'm alive and you're not!

Tara is right in front of him. Theo tries to hold back tears.

He takes a deep breath.

THEO (CONT'D)  
(soft)  
Just take it.

She does.

INT. HOSPITAL/RECEPTION - NIGHT

Theo throws himself against the hospital doors, desperately trying to get them to open, but they don't budge.

He stops when he hears footsteps behind him, and leans his forehead against the doors. He lets out a self-depreciating laugh.

THEO  
Don't know why I keep trying that.

The footsteps come closer.

THEO (CONT'D)  
(to himself)  
It never opens.

LIAM (O.S.)  
Then stop running.

Theo's eyes widen and he whips around to see Liam standing behind him.

THEO  
 _Liam?_ What are you... where's Tara?

Liam approaches Theo, a dark look in his eyes. Theo instinctively steps back, but is stopped by the doors.

LIAM  
You're always running.

Theo watches as Liam stops in front of him.

THEO  
(shaky)  
I... I'm here, aren't I? I stayed in Beacon Hills. I could have left at any time.

LIAM  
That doesn't mean you're not still running.

Theo flinches as Liam raises his HAND, but Liam just uses it to gently hold Theo's cheek. Theo holds his breath, and can't help but lean into Liam's hand.

THEO  
(soft)  
...I don't know if I can stop.

Liam smiles softly, raises his other hand, and plunges it into Theo's chest.

INT. MCCALL HOME/SCOTT'S BEDROOM - DAY

Theo sits up from his makeshift bed on Scott's floor in a cold sweat, panting heavily. He puts his hand on his chest, where he can feel his HEART POUNDING.

A loud knock on the door makes Theo jump, and his eyes flash YELLOW.

ALEC (V.O.)  
 _Theo, get up! We're gonna be late for the pack meeting._

Theo takes a deep breath, and slowly puts his head in his hands, concentrating on calming himself down.

ALEC (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
 _Theo_!

CUT TO:

[ **MAIN TITLE: TEEN WOLVES**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ak-XNNI9mgM&feature=youtu.be)

INT. GEYER HOME/LIVING ROOM - DAY

The pack gather around Liam's living room, each lost in thought. Theo leans against the wall on the opposite side of the room to Liam, glancing at him occasionally, but looking away when Liam glances back.

Corey looks between Theo and Liam thoughtfully.

ALEC  
So... what's the plan?

Mason hums contemplatively.

MASON  
...I think we should focus our attention on the sirens that we _know_ have used their powers on someone.

LIAM  
So, Ryder and Chelsea?

ALEC  
And Fen.

Alec looks over at Lori, who grimaces. Mason nods.

MASON  
There's too many of them for us to watch without spreading ourselves too thin, but I think if we split into groups and just watch those three, we can at least find out if any of _them_ are actually the enemy.

Corey thinks for a moment, then grins.

COREY  
I think Liam and Theo should pair up and watch Ryder.

Everyone turns to look at him, and he tries to stifle his grin.

COREY (CONT'D)  
...Since they've dealt with her before.

Liam nods.

LIAM  
That makes sense. Then maybe Alec and Lori should follow Fen--

COREY  
\--And me, Mason, and Nolan can watch Chelsea.

Everyone seems happy with the plan, except for Theo, who glares at Corey suspiciously. Corey catches his eye and smirks. Theo glares harder.

INT. ANIMAL CLINIC/WAITING AREA - DAY

Dr Geyer holds the front door open for Melissa as they enter the Animal Clinic. Dr Geyer looks around suspiciously.

DR GEYER  
So... this guy's a vet?

MELISSA  
It seems weird, I know. But trust me, he's much more than that.

DEATON (O.S.)  
Melissa's right.

Melissa and Dr Geyer look up to see Deaton standing in the doorway to the examining room.

DEATON  
I'm also a Druid with a lifetime of supernatural experience, the former Emissary of the Hale pack, and the current Emissary to the McCall pack.

Dr Geyer looks at Melissa, confused. Deaton smiles.

DEATON (CONT'D)  
But, yes. First and foremost, I'm a veterinarian.

EXT. MARIS HOME - DAY

The front door of the Maris home opens, and Fen skips out holding a LACROSSE BAG. Chelsea and Delta walk out after him, and the three of them get into Delta's CAR.

INT. GEYER HOME/LIVING ROOM - DAY

Alec turns back from where he was looking out the WINDOW.

ALEC  
Fen and Chelsea are both leaving.

Mason nods.

MASON  
Then I guess it's showtime.

Mason grabs his keys and heads for the door, followed by Nolan, Alec, Lori, and Corey.

Corey glances back at Theo as he walks out the door, and gives him a meaningful look. Theo glares at him again, and Corey smirks as he turns back to leave.

The door closes, leaving Theo and Liam ALONE.

Liam starts walking towards the STAIRS.

THEO  
Where are you going?

Liam turns back to look at Theo.

LIAM  
We'll probably be able to watch Ryder better from my room. You can see more of the house from there.

Theo glances up the stairs, then back at Liam. He steels himself.

THEO  
Okay, then. Lead the way.

INT. GEYER HOME/LIAM'S BEDROOM - DAY

Liam opens his bedroom door, and holds it for Theo.

LIAM  
You can sit on the bed if you want. Just push all of that to the side or something.

Theo looks over at Liam’s bed to see that it's covered in TEXTBOOKS, NOTEPADS, and LOOSE PAPER.

Theo walks over and picks up a sheet of paper with Liam's BIOLOGY HOMEWORK. The page is full of SCRIBBLED OUT SENTENCES and QUESTION MARKS.

THEO  
No offense, but who the hell let you skip a grade?

Liam groans and flops down onto the bed, ignoring all of the homework beneath him.

LIAM  
It was Principal Martin's idea. After the whole thing with the Beast, she decided that she wanted to get the pack out of school as soon as possible, so she bumped me, Mason, and Corey up a grade.

THEO  
Well, that should be good for your academic career.

Liam sighs and closes his eyes.

LIAM  
Yeah. I'm screwed in pretty much every class except for History.

Theo looks down at the homework that surrounds Liam. He picks up a TEXTBOOK, and reads the page it was open to.

THEO  
You know, I'm doing pretty well in school at the moment.

Liam huffs.

LIAM  
Thanks for rubbing it in.

Theo rolls his eyes and takes a seat at the edge of the bed. Liam opens his eyes and looks up at Theo.

THEO  
What I mean is, I could probably help you. If you want?

Liam looks over Theo's face to make sure he's not kidding, and grins.

LIAM  
Yeah, that would be great! I can definitely use all the help I can get.

Theo starts to smile back, but catches himself and clears his throat. He reaches for a nearby NOTEPAD.

THEO  
Okay, then. Let's see just how desperately you need me.

INT. MASON'S CAR - DAY

Mason follows Delta's car at a distance. Nolan, who is sitting in the middle of the back set, leans into the front of the car.

NOLAN  
Why are we so far behind them? What if we lose them?

MASON  
If we get any closer, we'll be too obvious. We don't want her to realise we're following her.

NOLAN  
She won't. I followed you to the zoo that one time without you noticing, and I was right behind you.

Mason takes his eyes off the road for a moment to glance at Nolan.

MASON  
Nolan.

NOLAN  
Yeah?

MASON  
I noticed.

Nolan frowns as he considers that. He slowly leans back into the back seat.

NOLAN  
Oh.

EXT. LACROSSE FIELD - DAY

Delta's car pulls into the parking lot next to the school's lacrosse field, and Fen gets out of the car. He reaches into the trunk to grab his lacrosse equipment, then heads out onto the FIELD, waving goodbye to Delta as she drives off.

Once Delta is gone, Mason's car pulls into the parking lot, and Alec and Lori get out. Mason winds down his window to talk to Lori.

MASON  
Call us if you need anything. Or call Liam if none of us answer. Or if _Liam_ doesn't answer--

LORI  
We'll be fine, Mason. See you later.

Mason nods and winds his window back up.

Alec and Lori walk towards the field as Mason's car pulls out of the parking lot.

ALEC  
So... now what?

Lori moves towards the BLEACHERS.

LORI  
We keep an eye on him, and make sure he doesn't do anything... villain-y.

Alec looks over at Fen, who drops his bag on the field and pulls out his lacrosse stick.

ALEC  
(to himself)  
Great.

Alec speeds up to catch up with Lori.

INT. MASON'S CAR - DAY

Mason is back to following Delta's car, still at a distance.

Nolan frowns in the back seat.

NOLAN  
Is this creepy? Three guys spying on a twelve-year-old girl?

MASON  
Not if she's the one killing people.

NOLAN  
And if she's not?

Mason pauses.

MASON  
Then, yeah, it might be a little weird.

Delta turns into a parking lot, and Mason slows down to follow her.

EXT. BOWLING ALLEY - DAY

Mason, Corey, and Nolan get out of the car and look up at the sign for the bowling alley. Corey looks back down to see Chelsea heading inside.

COREY  
I guess we're going bowling.

END OF ACT ONE

* * *

ACT TWO

INT. GEYER HOME/LIAM'S BEDROOM - DAY

Liam sits on the floor, leaning against his bed and looking at his HOMEWORK. He reads over the page in his hands, and sighs.

LIAM  
Hey, Theo? Can you--

Liam looks up to see Theo leaning against the edge of the window, about to FALL ASLEEP.

LIAM (CONT'D)  
Theo?

Theo jumps, and turns back to Liam.

THEO  
Yeah?

Liam frowns.

LIAM  
Are you okay? You look like you were about to pass out.

Theo rubs his eyes to wake himself up.

THEO  
I'm fine.

Theo turns back to look out the window. Liam watches him, slightly worried. Theo glances back at him.

THEO (CONT'D)  
Did you want something?

Liam watches him for a moment too long, before looking back down at his homework.

LIAM  
Uh, yeah. I still don't get this.

Theo looks down at the page, then glances back out the window, before moving to sit next to Liam on the ground.

Liam glances down at where their LEGS TOUCH, as Theo reaches for the page. He keeps staring at that one point of contact as Theo reads.

Theres a tense moment of silence, where neither of them move a muscle.

THEO  
(quiet)  
...You should, uh... you should go watch Ryder while I figure out what the problem is.

Liam looks back up at Theo to see him watching him curiously. Liam stares at him for another moment, before snapping out of it and moving to stand.

LIAM  
Oh, right. Yeah. I'll do that.

Liam moves towards the window, and Theo watches him go.

INT. BOWLING ALLEY/LOBBY - DAY

Mason, Corey, and Nolan stand at the FRONT DESK of the bowling alley, waiting for a staff member.

Nolan looks around at the LANES, not even trying to be subtle in searching for Chelsea. Mason hits him lightly, and Nolan turns back to look at him.

MASON  
Nolan, you're great, but you're a terrible spy.

Nolan frowns and looks back at the lanes, trying to be less obvious in his search, but looking even more conspicuous instead. Mason sighs.

Corey glances down at the BELL on the front desk, and rings it.

VOICE (O.S.)  
Just a minute!

A distracted staff member runs over, and Mason and Corey's eyes widen as they see that it's Kai.

KAI  
What can I--

Kai stops as they realise who's on the other side of the desk. Their customer-service smile falters slightly as they glance over at Nolan, who is still looking over at the lanes.

KAI (CONT'D)  
Uh... hey, Nolan.

Nolan turns at the sound of his name, but FREEZES when he sees who said it. Nolan and Kai stare at each other, trapped in the AWKWARD TENSION of the moment.

Mason and Corey share a look, and Mason clears his throat.

MASON  
Can we, uh, get a lane?

Kai turns their head towards Mason, but their eyes linger on Nolan until the last possible moment.

KAI  
Right, yeah. Uh, lane nine. You can get shoes at the other counter.

Mason nods, and gets out his wallet. Corey grabs Nolan - who is still frozen - and drags him towards lane nine.

EXT. LACROSSE FIELD - DAY

Alec and Lori hide behind the bleachers, looking through the GAPS to watch Fen.

Fen picks up a ball with his lacrosse stick, and looks over at the goal. He repositions himself, takes aim, and throws the ball directly into the net.

The ball hits the ground at the back of the goal, where it joins at least ten others.

LORI  
He's pretty good. I wonder why he isn't on the lacrosse team?

Alec shrugs.

ALEC  
How should I know?

Lori glances at him, then back at Fen.

LORI  
(awkward)  
Right... yeah.

They fall into an AWKWARD SILENCE, as Fen takes aim with another ball, and shoots it straight into the back of the goal.

INT. GEYER HOME/LIAM'S BEDROOM - DAY

Liam's eyes GLAZE OVER as he stares out the window. He shakes his head to try and get himself to focus, but it doesn't work. He sighs.

LIAM  
Theo, can we swap? I'd rather do _homework_ than--

He stops as he turns to see that Theo isn't listening to him, because he's FAST ASLEEP, leaning against the side of the bed.

Liam blinks.

He stares at Theo, shocked at how unguarded he looks when asleep. The entire world seems to come to a halt as Theo sleeps and Liam watches him.

Then, Theo shifts slightly, causing his hair to fall over his eyes.

Liam stares at Theo for a moment longer, before tentatively moving towards him, as if being pulled by some unseen force. He sits next to Theo on the ground.

Liam slowly raises his hand, gently pushing Theo's hair out of his face.

Theo's head tilts slightly, LEANING into Liam's hand. Liam sucks in a breath.

They stay like that for a moment; Theo quietly sleeping, and Liam holding him, not moving a muscle.

Slowly, Liam moves his THUMB, gently STROKING Theo's cheek. Theo unconsciously leans further into his hand, and Liam lets out a small FOND SMILE.

Suddenly, he FREEZES, and stares at his hand with a kind of horrified confusion.

Liam puts the hand not touching Theo on his own chest, and finds his heart BEATING RAPIDLY. He looks back at the hand on Theo's cheek. His eyes widen.

LIAM (CONT'D)  
(whisper)  
Oh, god.

INT. BOWLING ALLEY - DAY

Nolan looks distractedly at the selection of bowling balls, while Mason and Corey set up the game.

Mason nudges Corey, and nods his head towards a lane behind him. Corey looks over and sees Chelsea two lanes over, at what seems to be a birthday party.

Mason glances over at Nolan, who's abandoned his search for a bowling ball in favour of staring directly at Kai. Kai, who's trying to clean some bowling shoes, looks UNCOMFORTABLE.

Mason sighs, and walks over to Nolan.

MASON  
Please stop staring at Kai. You're going to make them think you're insane.

Nolan snaps out of his staring, and lets Mason drag him away. Kai quietly RELAXES behind them.

Mason directs Nolan over to a chair, while Corey gets up to bowl.

MASON (CONT'D)  
Okay, clearly you need help learning how to be subtle. That's okay! Corey and I can teach you.

NOLAN  
What makes you guys the experts on subtlety?

MASON  
Well, Corey can _literally_ become invisible, and I happen to be a master of going around undetected.

Suddenly, Mason's RINGTONE goes off at FULL VOLUME. Several people in the neighbouring lanes look towards the sound, including Chelsea. Mason quickly scrambles to grab the phone from his pocket.

NOLAN  
(sarcastic)  
Clearly.

Mason finally retrieves his phone to see that Liam is calling him. He steps away from Nolan as he answers.

MASON  
What's up?

INT. GEYER HOME/LIVING ROOM - DAY

Liam stands near the living room window, looking out of it as he holds his phone to his ear.

LIAM  
I have a problem.

MASON (V.O.)  
 _What's wrong? Did Theo do something? I swear, if he did something, I'll--_

LIAM  
No! Theo's not the problem. Well, I mean, he _kind of_ is, but he didn't do anything.

MASON (V.O.)  
 _What are you talking about?_

Liam winces.

LIAM  
I think I might... _like_ him?

INT. BOWLING ALLEY - DAY

Mason's eyes widen in shock. Nolan gives him a questioning look, but Mason ignores him.

MASON  
Please tell me _him_ isn't--

LIAM (V.O.)  
 _I like Theo._

Mason grimaces, and pinches the bridge of his nose.

MASON  
Like... as a reluctant ally?

LIAM (V.O.)  
 _Please don't make me say_ like _like._

MASON  
Oh my god.

Corey walks back towards the seats, and frowns at the pained expression on Mason's face. He glances at Nolan, who shrugs.

Two lanes over, Chelsea watches Mason, Corey, and Nolan intently. None of them are paying any attention to her.

Chelsea pulls out her phone and calls Wade.

WADE (V.O.)  
 _What do you want?_

CHELSEA  
I'm being followed.

WADE (V.O.)  
 _By who?_

CHELSEA  
The invisible one, his boyfriend, and the one that Kai keeps mooning over.

Wade is silent for a moment.

WADE (V.O.)  
 _Watch them. This might be a good opportunity to figure out what Corey's deal is._ Don't _do anything suspicious, though._

Chelsea nods.

CHELSEA  
Okay, got it.

She hangs up, and turns back to look at Mason, Corey, and Nolan.

END OF ACT TWO

* * *

ACT THREE

EXT. LACROSSE FIELD - DAY

Lori and Alec continue to watch Fen, who has moved on to practising his back shots.

Alec huffs and flops down to the GROUND, ignoring Fen in favour of picking at the grass. Lori looks down at him.

LORI  
What are you doing?

ALEC  
The real question is, what is _he_ doing? And the answer is _nothing_. We've been out here for an hour, and all he's done is shoot at an empty goal. We should just leave.

Lori looks at him for a moment, then turns back to watch Fen. Alec sighs and leans back on his hands.

ALEC (CONT'D)  
Fine, keep watching him. I guarantee that nothing's gonna happen.

LORI  
Oh, yeah? Then who are those guys?

Alec frowns, and stands back up to look at where Lori is pointing.

Three other SOPHOMORES walk across the field, heading straight for Fen.

Fen turns at the sound of their footsteps, and his eyes widen.

FEN  
(soft)  
Uh oh.

INT. ANIMAL CLINIC/EXAMINING ROOM - DAY

Melissa, Dr Geyer, and Deaton stand around the examining table, leaning over the BESTIARY.

DR GEYER  
So, there are were- _wolves_ , were- _coyotes_ , and were- _jaguars_?

DEATON  
In some areas you can even find werecats and werehyenas, but we've never encountered them in Beacon Hills.

Dr Geyer nods slowly, still looking confused.

DR GEYER  
I'm not sure if I can remember all of this.

DEATON  
That's okay. Even I sometimes struggle to recall all the different supernatural creatures.

Deaton thinks for a moment, and then closes the Bestiary.

DEATON (CONT'D)  
Maybe we should just focus on the creatures we _know_ are currently in Beacon Hills: werewolves and sirens.

MELISSA  
And our one resident hellhound.

DR GEYER  
 _Hellhound?_

MELISSA  
What about Theo and Corey?

DEATON  
They might prove to be a bit more challenging. They both seem to heal like regular werewolves, but not as fast. Theo should respond the same way as werewolves and werecoyotes, but Corey...

Deaton frowns.

DEATON  
...Let's just hope we don't have to find out what Corey can and can't heal from.

INT. BOWLING ALLEY - DAY

Corey watches Chelsea, who is about to bowl. He turns back towards Nolan and Mason, to see them both sitting down, looking DISTRESSED.

COREY  
Guys.

They both ignore him.

Mason is looking at the floor, his brow furrowed and his mouth moving silently, as if he's trying to figure out a particularly complex problem.

Nolan keeps glancing over at Kai, who's serving food to the birthday party and very pointedly not looking back at Nolan.

Corey waves a hand in front of both of their faces. Neither of them seem to notice him.

COREY (CONT'D)  
Please tell me I didn't accidentally turn invisible.

Neither of them respond.

Corey sighs, and raises his hand. He hesitates for a moment, before slapping Mason and Nolan across the face.

They both snap out of their respective trances, and grab their faces in pain.

MASON  
Corey, what the hell?

COREY  
Sorry! I tried to be gentle!

MASON  
Gentle for a human, or gentle for someone with supernatural strength?

Corey pauses.

COREY  
Oh. Sorry.

NOLAN  
Why'd you slap us in the first place?

COREY  
Because we're supposed to be watching Chelsea, but neither of you are paying any attention!

Mason looks over Corey's shoulder towards Chelsea's lane, and his eyes widen.

MASON  
Okay, yeah, you're right. We definitely should have been watching her more closely.

Corey and Nolan look towards the lane, to see that Chelsea is GONE.

EXT. LACROSSE FIELD - DAY

Fen takes a step back as the three SOPHOMORES approach him.

SOPHOMORE #1  
Hey, Maris! Who let you on the field?

SOPHOMORE #2  
You should go sit down. Wouldn't want anything to happen to you.

Fen takes a deep breath, and tries to look unbothered.

FEN  
Thanks for your concern, but I think I'll be fine.

SOPHOMORE #1  
Are you sure?

SOPHOMORE #3  
You look a little bit off balance.

One of them steps forward and shoves Fen, but Fen manages to hold his ground.

FEN  
You see? I'm fine. Perfectly stable.

The sophomores glare at him, and Fen smiles cheekily.

FEN (CONT'D)  
Do you wanna see how it works?

Fen leans down, rolls up his pants, and PULLS OFF HIS LEG. He leans on his lacrosse stick to balance himself.

Alec and Lori stare in shock as Fen holds up his PROSTHETIC LEG.

FEN (CONT'D)  
Hey, while you're here, I have a question. If I attack you with my prosthetic leg, am I hitting you, or kicking you?

SOPHOMORE #1  
Wha--

Fen lets lose, wailing on the three sophomores with his prosthetic leg. They try to stop him, but he's much more agile than they anticipated.

Lori darts out from behind the bleachers and runs towards Fen, and Alec quickly follows her.

COACH (O.S.)  
HEY!

Before they can reach the group, Coach runs down onto the field. The three sophomores quickly flee the scene, leaving Fen balancing on one leg, breathing heavily and grinning.

FEN  
(to himself)  
I've always wanted to say that.

COACH  
What the hell is going on here?

FEN  
Those guys were being assholes, so I used my leg to defend myself.

COACH  
Really?

He looks down at the leg, and thinks for a moment.

COACH (CONT'D)  
So, were you hitting them, or kicking them?

FEN  
(excited)  
That's the question!

COACH  
Interesting.

He gives the prosthetic leg one more appraising look, before turning to walk back off the field, leaving Fen, Alec and Lori alone.

Fen turns towards Alec and Lori, still grinning.

FEN  
Hey guys!

INT. BOWLING ALLEY/LOBBY - NIGHT

Corey looks around the bowling alley lobby, trying to act casual. He doesn't see Chelsea anywhere.

INT. BOWLING ALLEY/FOOD COURT - NIGHT

Mason looks around the food court, but Chelsea isn't there.

INT. BOWLING ALLEY - NIGHT

Nolan stays at their lane, fiddling with the bowling balls and looking over at the birthday party, but Chelsea doesn't come back.

INT. BOWLING ALLEY/STAFF ROOM - NIGHT

Corey slowly opens the door to the staff room, glancing around to make sure no one is watching before entering. He searches the room, but it's EMPTY.

Suddenly, the door starts to OPEN again.

Corey quickly backs towards a wall and makes himself INVISIBLE, as Kai walks into the staff room.

Kai walks into the middle of the room, and takes a deep breath. They calmly move over to the couch, grab a pillow, bring it to their face, and scream into it.

When they're done, they unzip the pillow, and pull out a bar of chocolate. They take a bite, put it back into the pillow, then put the pillow back on the couch.

KAI  
(mouth full)  
Okay. I'm good.

And they walk back out of the room.

Corey, still invisible, lets out a breath, leaning against the WALL behind him. Or, at least, he tries to lean against it, but instead finds himself falling THROUGH it.

EXT. BOWLING ALLEY - NIGHT

Corey stumbles backwards, and finds himself OUTSIDE THE BOWLING ALLEY. He becomes VISIBLE again in shock.

CHELSEA (O.S.)  
How did you do that?

Corey whips around to see Chelsea watching him with wide eyes.

END OF ACT THREE

* * *

ACT FOUR

INT. GEYER HOME/LIAM'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Liam is back in his bedroom, looking out the WINDOW. He doesn't see much, though, because he's too busy stealing looks at Theo, who is still ASLEEP.

Liam quickly turns his head back towards the window, and takes a deep breath.

LIAM  
(to himself)  
Come on, Liam. Get it together.

He resolutely looks out the window, determined not to glance at Theo again.

That is, until he hears Theo let out a small WHINE.

He whips around to look at Theo, who is breathing heavily with his brow furrowed. Liam frowns and listens to Theo's heart, which is BEATING RAPIDLY.

Liam slowly moves towards him.

LIAM (CONT'D)  
Hey, Theo?

Liam kneels on the ground next to him. He grabs Theo and starts to shake him.

LIAM (CONT'D)  
Theo, wake up!

Theo, still asleep, lets out a tiny SOB.

LIAM (CONT'D)  
Theo!

Theo jolts awake and looks around, TERRIFIED. His wide eyes land on Liam.

LIAM (CONT'D)  
Are you okay? Your heart's racing.

Liam reaches out to touch Theo's CHEST, but Theo panics and quickly shoves him away before he can. Liam lands on the floor with a thud.

LIAM  
(pained)  
What the hell?

Liam sits up to see Theo watching him, looking slightly guilty, but mostly still terrified.

THEO  
Sorry, I, uh...

Theo looks down and clears his throat. He opens his mouth to say something else, but turns to look at the window instead.

THEO (CONT'D)  
Did you hear that?

He moves towards the window, looking out of it.

THEO (CONT'D)  
Ryder's leaving. We should go.

He turns and walks out of the room, not looking at Liam. Liam watches him go, looking confused and worried.

INT. BOWLING ALLEY - NIGHT

Nolan sits the seat behind the lane's control panel, absent-mindedly tapping on his leg.

KAI (O.S.)  
I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to kick you out if you're not using the lane.

Nolan turns around to see Kai standing awkwardly behind him with their hands in their pockets. They glance at the empty seat beside him, and slowly move to sit in it.

KAI (CONT'D)  
Where did your friends go?

Nolan stares at Kai for a moment, before clearing his throat and looking down at his hands.

NOLAN  
They, uh... they went off... somewhere...

Kai snorts.

KAI  
So you're the third wheel?

Nolan shrugs.

NOLAN  
Yeah, you could say that.

Kai nods, and they fall into an awkward silence. Kai glances at Nolan, and takes a moment to steel themself.

KAI  
Well, if you wanted a fourth wheel, I'm on my break right now.

Nolan looks at Kai, who winces.

KAI (CONT'D)  
That was terrible, wasn't it?

Nolan stares at them for another moment, and then starts to laugh. Kai, relieved, laughs too.

EXT. BOWLING ALLEY - NIGHT

Corey stares at Chelsea, looking shocked and terrified. Chelsea watches him with interest.

CHELSEA  
Well? How do you do it?

COREY  
(shocked)  
I don't... I--

CHELSEA  
I've never heard of anything that can become invisible before. What _are_ you?

Corey doesn't know how to respond. He glances back at the wall he just came through.

COREY  
(quiet)  
I have no idea.

He looks back at Chelsea, then runs back into the bowling alley - through the front door this time. Chelsea watches him go.

INT. SINEMA - NIGHT

Theo and Liam walk into Sinema, and are immediately swallowed by a CROWD OF PEOPLE just trying to have a good time.

THEO  
Well, this definitely isn't the kind of place you would want to find a siren.

Liam looks around.

LIAM  
I can't see anything over the crowd.

THEO  
Makes sense. I'm surprised you can see _anything_ from down there.

LIAM  
You're like an inch taller than me!

THEO  
Yes, and it's a very important inch. She's over there.

Liam looks at where Theo is pointing, standing on his toes to get that necessary extra inch of height. He sees Ryder leaning against the far wall, watching everyone.

LIAM  
So, what do we do?

THEO  
We need to get closer.

LIAM  
And how do we do that?

Theo looks around at the crowd, and then smirks at Liam.

THEO  
Blend in.

He fades into the crowd, starting to dance as he goes. Liam watches him, flushing slightly.

LIAM  
Right, yeah.

He quickly follows Theo.

EXT. LACROSSE FIELD - NIGHT

Fen puts his prosthetic leg back on, and walks towards Alec and Lori.

As he approaches, Alec takes a step in front of Lori, and GROWLS at him. Fen pauses and takes a step back.

FEN  
Okay, yeah. I probably deserve that.

Lori gives Alec a weird look, and steps out from behind him. Alec glances at her, and awkwardly clears his throat. Fen looks between them.

FEN (CONT'D)  
Look, I'm really sorry about... you know...

LORI  
Using your siren powers on me?

Fen winces.

FEN  
Yeah, that. I know it was wrong, and I should have known better, but I just...

He pauses.

FEN (CONT'D)  
(rushed)  
I saw you looking at me in class, and I thought that, I don't know, maybe you were into me? And I panicked because this cute girl was looking at me and I wasn't sure _why_ and then I remembered that I had a way I could find out if you were looking at me because you _liked_ me but then you started _crying_ and I just-- I'm sorry!

He takes a deep breath.

FEN (CONT'D)  
(sincere)  
I'm so, so, sorry.

Alec glares at him, but Lori just sighs.

LORI  
Just... don't do it again. To _anyone._

Fen nods quickly.

FEN  
Of course. I promise, I've learned my lesson.

Lori smiles softly, and turns to Alec.

LORI  
Okay. Let's go.

She starts walking off the field. Alec GROWLS at Fen one more time, before following her, leaving Fen looking relieved, but slightly terrified.

INT. SINEMA - NIGHT

Theo glances over at Ryder as he dances. She's watching a girl trying to get another girl to dance with her.

Theo looks back at Liam, who is BOPPING UP AND DOWN AWKWARDLY. Theo laughs, and Liam glares at him.

LIAM  
Shut up. I'm not good at this.

THEO  
It's dancing, Liam, not rocket science.

Liam frowns, and continues his awkward bopping. Theo sighs.

He grabs Liam's arms, and puts them over his shoulders. He then puts his hands on Liam's waist.

Liam tenses.

LIAM  
What are you--

THEO  
Just follow my lead.

Theo starts to dance again, moving Liam with him. Liam flushes, but he lets himself be led.

Slowly, Liam starts to get the hang of it, and they start dancing in sync. Liam grins up at Theo, and pulls him slightly closer. Theo's breath hitches, and he smiles back.

Theo looks over Liam's shoulder at the wall where Ryder was leaning, to see that she's following the second girl outside.

Theo leans down to talk in Liam's ear.

THEO (CONT'D)  
Ryder's on the move.

Liam sucks in a breath.

LIAM  
Huh?

Theo leans back and gestures behind Liam. Liam turns around just as Ryder walks outside.

THEO  
We should probably follow her.

LIAM  
Oh, yeah.

They both hesitate for a moment, before they let each other go. Theo clears his throat, and heads for the door. Liam quickly follows him.

EXT. SINEMA - NIGHT

Theo and Liam walk outside, and look around for Ryder. She's nowhere to be found.

LIAM  
(whisper)  
Where did she--

They both quickly turn at the sound of someone SINGING. They share a look, and then go running towards it.

They turn a corner to find Ryder SINGING to the girl, LURING HER IN.

Theo GROWLS, and sprints towards Ryder before Liam can make a move.

Ryder turns just in time to see Theo BARREL into her.

Ryder STOPS SINGING as she and Theo go flying. The girl snaps out of her trance and, seeing what's going on, runs away.

Liam watches in shock as Theo pins Ryder down, but he springs into action when Theo PUNCHES her in the nose.

LIAM (CONT'D)  
THEO!

Theo ROARS as he pulls out his CLAWS, and swipes Ryder across the face.

Just before Liam can reach them, Ryder, looking terrified, opens her mouth and starts to SING.

END OF ACT FOUR

* * *

ACT FIVE

INT. MCCALL HOME/SCOTT'S BEDROOM - DAY

Theo wakes up in SCOTT'S BED, and looks around, confused.

The DOOR opens, and Alec bounds into the room, grinning.

ALEC  
Theo, get up! Everyone's waiting for you!

He rushes towards the bed, and pulls Theo to his feet. Theo frowns.

THEO  
What's--

Alec drags Theo out of the room before he can finish his question.

INT. MCCALL HOME/LIVING ROOM - DAY

Alec drags Theo into the living room, where Liam, Corey, Melissa, and Scott are waiting for them. They all smile when they see him.

COREY  
There you are! We thought you'd never wake up.

Theo looks around at them all, looking even more confused.

THEO  
What's going on?

Melissa laughs.

MELISSA  
What, did you think we were gonna forget your birthday?

Theo blinks.

THEO  
My... birthday?

ALEC  
Yeah, Theo. We're all here to celebrate the fact that you were born.

Theo looks absolutely floored.

Scott stands up and claps Theo on the shoulder.

SCOTT  
We have a surprise for you, too.

Scott looks over Theo's shoulder towards the kitchen. Theo follows his gaze, and stops breathing when he sees what's there.

Standing in the doorway, holding a large BIRTHDAY CAKE, is Tara, alive and well.

TARA  
Hey, kiddo.

Theo stares at her, completely frozen. Tears start to form in his eyes.

Tara smiles at him, and puts the cake on a nearby table. She rushes over to him with her arms outstretched. Theo FLINCHES as she gets closer, but she doesn't notice, immediately wrapping him in a HUG.

TARA (CONT'D)  
(soft) It's okay, Theo. We're all here for you.

Theo hesitates, before hugging Tara back, melting into her. He holds his sister as TIGHT as he can, and buries his face in her neck.

Tara just holds him as he CRIES, gently stroking his back. Theo hugs her tighter.

THEO  
(muffled)  
I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry.

Theo pulls back slightly, resting his forehead on Tara's shoulder.

THEO (CONT'D)  
(soft)  
I miss you so much.

Tara smiles softly, and pulls back so that she's looking at Theo's face.

TARA  
I'm right here, Theo. I'm not going anywhere.

She gently places her hand over Theo's HEART. He sucks in a breath.

TARA (CONT'D)  
I'm always with you.

Theo eyes fill with fresh tears. He grabs Tara's hand, and just holds it.

LIAM (O.S.)  
Theo.

Theo turns around to see Liam standing behind him. He grabs the tops of Theo's arms gently.

LIAM (CONT'D)  
Hey, Theo.

Theo softly smiles.

THEO  
Hey.

Liam smiles back, and suddenly starts to SHAKE Theo roughly.

LIAM  
Theo, snap out of it!

EXT. SINEMA - NIGHT

Theo finds himself on the ground outside Sinema, with Liam kneeling over him and shaking him.

THEO  
(confused)  
What? Where's--

LIAM  
She's gone.

Theo's face falls.

He looks around, and suddenly remembers what happened. He turns back to Liam.

THEO  
Ryder?

LIAM  
Yeah. She got away.

Theo looks out at the empty alley around them, and huffs out a shaky breath.

INT. BOWLING ALLEY - NIGHT

Corey rushes back towards the lanes, dragging a confused Mason behind him.

They reach their lane, where Nolan and Kai are in the middle of a lighthearted conversation. Nolan finally looks COMFORTABLE around Kai, and Kai looks relieved.

Nolan jumps as Corey grabs him and DRAGS him out of his seat.

COREY  
Nolan, we need to go _right now._

Nolan glances back at Kai, who looks confused. Nolan looks back at Corey.

NOLAN  
Can I just--

COREY  
I'm glad you're finally working things out, but we _really_ have to go.

Corey starts dragging him away, using some of his supernatural strength. Nolan looks back at Kai, slightly panicked.

Kai rushes to follow them. They pull a SHARPIE out of their pocket, and grab Nolan's HAND, writing something down on it as Corey keeps dragging him away.

NOLAN  
What are you--

KAI  
This is my number. Apparently I don't have time to be smooth about it, so just... call me? Tonight?

Nolan looks down at the number on his hand like it holds all the secrets of the world. There's even a little smiley face drawn next to it.

NOLAN  
I... yeah, okay. I'll do that.

Kai grins.

KAI  
Cool.

They stop walking, letting Corey drag Nolan away.

Mason, who is also still being dragged by Corey, silently holds out his FIST, and Nolan BUMPS it with his own.

EXT. BOWLING ALLEY - NIGHT

Corey keeps dragging them outside and towards Mason's car.

MASON  
Corey, what's going on?

COREY  
I did something, and I don't understand it, and I think we need to figure it out _right now._

Mason looks concerned, and speeds up so that Corey is no longer dragging him.

MASON  
What did you do?

Corey glances at him, looking PANICKED.

COREY  
I think I have a new power.

INT. ANIMAL CLINIC/EXAMINING ROOM - NIGHT

Deaton places a bottle of MOUNTAIN ASH on the table.

DEATON  
Mountain ash. Created by burning the wood of a rowan tree. This can be used to create a barrier that protects against almost every kind of supernatural creature.

Deaton turns around and grabs a bottle of liquid WOLFSBANE.

DEATON (CONT'D)  
Wolfsbane. Also known as aconite or monkshood. Extremely toxic to any kind of were-creature. If a werewolf is shot or stabbed with wolfsbane, it needs to be burned out of them as soon as possible. If ingested in a small dose, it can cause hallucinations, but they typically wear off after a couple of hours.

Deaton places it on the table next to the mountain ash.

DEATON (CONT'D)  
Melissa is already familiar with the Nine Herbs. They're nine sacred herbs that Celtic Druids believed could treat most supernatural poisons.

DR GEYER  
But not siren-inflicted injuries.

Deaton shakes his head.

DEATON  
Unfortunately I don't know much about sirens. Most of my knowledge comes from trial and error, and I've never encountered a siren before.

A sudden CRASH out in the waiting area draws their attention. They look at each other, before rushing out towards the sound.

INT. ANIMAL CLINIC/WAITING AREA - NIGHT

They rush into the waiting room to see Ryder leaning against the wall, covered in BLOOD. She's FULLY SHIFTED, with POINTED EARS, LONG FINGERNAILS, GLOWING PINK EYES, and RAZOR SHARP TEETH.

RYDER  
(weak)  
Please... help...

Deaton rushes over just in time to stop her from crashing into the ground as she PASSES OUT.

Deaton looks up at Melissa and Dr Geyer.

DEATON  
I guess today's our lucky day.

END OF ACT FIVE

* * *

ACT SIX

INT. ANIMAL CLINIC/EXAMINING ROOM - NIGHT

Deaton lays Ryder on the examining room table, and examines the CLAW MARKS on her face. He looks up at Melissa and Dr Geyer.

DEATON  
You see this?

Melissa and Dr Geyer lean closer to look at the claw marks, which are slowly CLOSING.

MELISSA  
She's healing.

Deaton nods.

DEATON  
Quite rapidly, in fact.

DR GEYER  
So, she'll be okay?

DEATON  
Most likely, although I'm sure we can help with the healing process.

DR GEYER  
How?

Deaton smiles.

DEATON  
You're a doctor. You tell me.

Dr Geyer looks back down at Ryder.

DR GEYER  
Right. Of course.

He and Melissa get to work cleaning up Ryder and patching her wounds. As they do so, Deaton examines her less-human features.

MELISSA  
See anything interesting?

DEATON  
Yes, actually. See her teeth? They're long and sharp, made for ripping and tearing at flesh.

Deaton reaches for Ryder's hand and holds it up, examining her NAILS.

DEATON  
She appears to have claws similar to that of a werewolf, but they're coated in some kind of substance, almost like a kanima.

Deaton moves towards the shelves, and grabs a COTTON SWAB and an EMPTY VIAL. He uses the cotton swab to take a sample of the substance on Ryder's claws, and puts it in the vial.

MELISSA  
Anything else?

Deaton places the vial down, and gestures to the side of Ryder's neck, where there are very thin and faint lines.

DEATON  
See these? My guess is that, when underwater, these scars may open up and form gills.

MELISSA  
You think they can breathe underwater?

DEATON  
It would make sense. Sirens are generally seen as aquatic creatures in Greek mythology. They were typically found near the ocean, where they were said to lure sailors to their doom.

DR GEYER  
And that's where the teeth come in?

On the table, Ryder COUGHS, and slowly opens her eyes. As she does, her siren features FADE AWAY, until she appears to be a regular human again.

She looks around at the three adults standing over her.

RYDER  
What happened?

INT. THEO'S TRUCK - NIGHT

Theo and Liam drive in SILENCE. Theo starts tapping on the steering wheel, but stops when he realises he's tapping out the beat of his own heart.

Liam reaches up to touch his own jaw, and he WINCES. Theo glances at him, then looks back at the road.

THEO  
You okay?

LIAM  
Yeah. I tried to stop Ryder from singing. Turns out she's got a really good right hook.

Theo snorts. He glances at Liam hesitantly, then slowly reaches out to grab his wrist.

BLACK VEINS appear on both of their arms as Theo takes Liam's pain. Liam stares at them, eyes wide.

LIAM (CONT'D)  
(jokingly)  
I thought you had to care to take pain.

Theo turns to look Liam in the eye.

THEO  
If you haven't figured out that I care about you yet, then you're dumber than you look.

He turns back to look at the road, but Liam keeps staring at the side of his face, dumbstruck.

Theo lets go of Liam's wrist, lingering slightly. It almost looks like he's about to hold Liam's hand, but he grabs the steering wheel instead.

Liam looks away from Theo, smiling softly. Then, suddenly, he frowns.

LIAM  
Wait, was that a compliment or an insult?

Theo smirks.

THEO  
It was a statement of fact.

Liam punches Theo's arm lightly.

LIAM  
(soft)  
Asshole.

Theo laughs softly, and Liam watches him.

LIAM  
What about you? Are _you_ okay?

Theo's smile fades slightly.

THEO  
I'm fine.

LIAM  
Are you sure? You've been kind of... _off_ today. Not to mention the fact that Ryder targeted you again.

Theo frowns.

THEO  
What do you mean by _off?_

LIAM  
You fell asleep on my floor, you had a nightmare and shoved me when I woke you up, you almost _killed_ Ryder--

THEO  
What did you expect? It's no secret that I'm a killer.

LIAM  
No, you're not. Not anymore.

Theo tenses, and keeps his eyes firmly on the road.

They sit in silence, until Theo finally pulls up outside Liam's house.

Liam gives Theo one last look, but Theo doesn't take his eyes off the road ahead.

Liam sighs and gets out of the truck.

THEO (O.S.)  
Why does it matter if I'm okay?

Liam turns back towards Theo.

THEO (CONT'D)  
Apparently I'm useless against the sirens either way. So why does it matter?

Liam considers Theo, then reaches over to PUNCH him in the face.

THEO (CONT'D)  
What the--

Liam grabs Theo's hand, and immediately takes his pain. Theo looks down at their joined hands, shocked.

LIAM  
You're not the only one who cares, Theo.

Liam lets go of Theo, and slams the truck door. He heads inside, leaving Theo looking down at his hand, stunned and wrecked.

EXT. HIGH SCHOOL/PARKING LOT - NIGHT

Lori and Alec sit on the STEPS outside the school in silence. Alec taps his foot absentmindedly, and Lori hugs herself.

Lori sighs.

LORI  
Thanks for... whatever you were trying to do. I can handle myself, though.

ALEC  
I know. But the last time you saw Fen didn't go so well, so I figured...

Lori grimaces.

LORI  
Yeah.

Alec fiddles with his hands.

ALEC  
Plus we just saw him fend off three guys with his own fake leg. Who knows what he's capable of?

They both laugh.

LORI  
That was actually kind of awesome.

ALEC  
Right?! _"Am I hitting you, or kicking you?"_

LORI  
I wonder how long he's been waiting to use _that_ line.

ALEC  
Definitely too long.

They laugh again, as MASON'S CAR pulls up in front of them. Lori stands up and offers Alec a hand, and he takes it.

INT. HOLLOWAY HOME/NOLAN'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Nolan sits on the edge of his bed, holding his PHONE. He double checks the number on the SCREEN to make sure it's the same as the number Kai wrote on his HAND.

His thumb hovers over the screen. He takes a deep breath.

NOLAN  
(to himself)  
Come on, Nolan.

He hesitates, before quickly pressing the CALL button. The second he presses it, he THROWS the phone across his bed like it's burned him.

The phone rings.

KAI (V.O.)  
 _Hello?_

Nolan takes another deep breath, and inches towards the phone.

INT. MARIS HOME/KAI'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Kai sits nervously on their bed, biting their nails.

KAI  
(hesitant)  
Nolan?

NOLAN (V.O.)  
 _I-- yeah. It's me._

Kai grins and relaxes slightly.

KAI  
Hey!

INT. HOLLOWAY HOME/NOLAN'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Nolan holds his phone up to his ear, his entire body TENSE.

KAI (V.O.)  
I was kinda scared you wouldn't call.

Nolan huffs out a breath.

NOLAN  
Yeah, me too.

INT. MARIS HOME/KAI'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

They sit in an awkward silence for a moment. Kai grimaces.

KAI  
Look, I don't mean to be... I don't know, pushy? But... why do I scare you so much?

INT. HOLLOWAY HOME/NOLAN'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Nolan winces. He hesitates for a moment.

KAI (V.O.)  
 _If you don't want to say, then that's fine--_

NOLAN  
(fast)  
It's because you're a siren.

INT. MARIS HOME/KAI'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Kai's jaw drops.

KAI  
Oh... that...  
(pause)  
Look, I'd never--

NOLAN (V.O.)  
 _I know. It's just... I've had bad experiences with supernatural things that can influence your emotions..._

Kai suddenly understands.

INT. HOLLOWAY HOME/NOLAN'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

KAI (V.O.)  
 _So, when you found out that I was a siren..._

Nolan sighs.

NOLAN  
Yeah.

INT. MARIS HOME/KAI'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Kai bites their lip. They open their mouth to say something, but quickly close it again. They scrunch up their face, and brace themself.

KAI  
How do I make you _not_ scared of me?

A pause.

NOLAN (V.O.)  
 _I... I don't know._

Kai looks around desperately, until their eyes settle on their bedroom door. They grin.

KAI  
You should have dinner with my family.

INT. HOLLOWAY HOME/NOLAN'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Nolan's eyes widen.

NOLAN  
Wha--

KAI (V.O.)  
 _Let me prove to you that we're not bad. My mom's a human, and my dad never once influenced her._

Nolan looks terrified.

KAI (V.O.)  
 _Just... come meet my family._

FADE OUT:

END OF EPISODE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, if there's anyone out there reading this who has a prosthetic leg, please let me know if something I've written regarding Fen's leg is weird or wrong. I don't really know anything about prosthetics or missing a limb and I'm trying to do my research, but I will happily change anything that comes across poorly!
> 
> Also I got my reasoning for why Liam, Mason and Corey skipped a grade from this tweet: <https://twitter.com/TeenWolfWikia/status/892060731247611905>
> 
> We've got new moodboards, too, which you can find [here](https://www.pinterest.com.au/hannahspriggy/teen-wolves-mood-boards/). There's one for Fen, and there should be one for Delta soon. They're really cute please check them out :)
> 
> Anyway an important fact about Kai that I haven't managed to mention in any of these episodes is that they wear purely 'ugly' button up shirts, and it has been decided that they own at least 3 shirts that look like a bowling alley carpet. So just imagine them laying on the floor of the bowling alley with a shirt that perfectly blends into the carpet. That's their character in a nutshell.


End file.
